Sueño
by darthshinji
Summary: soñar tiene sus ventajas, pero aveses...  ...  ...  ...
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: el siguiente fic que están por leer es una historia experimental, he estado trabajando en esta historia por un buen tiempo por lo que este primer capitulo quisiera aprovecharlo para saber las opiniones sinceras de todos los lectores y así, ustedes puedan ayudarme a mejorarla. Quisiera poder entender su punto de vista al respecto de esto y conocer mejor las impresiones de esta historia. Originalmente no estaba planeada para el universo de digimon, por lo que me he esforzado un buen tiempo en adaptar los personajes y las reacciones para que estas se amolden lo mas posible a la personalidad de los personajes del anime tanto como se pueda, razón por la cual estoy abierto a todo tipo de comentarios y criticas que me puedan ayudar a mejorar como escritor y también a mejorar la calidad de esta historia para el disfrute de ustedes. Sin más que decir excepto que digimon y todo lo relacionado a este mundo no pertenece los dejo con el primer capitulo de este fic.

Sueño.

Día 1)

Es peculiar como algo tan insignificante puede cambiar todo lo que tenías planeado para un día que prometía ser divertido; para empezar, el día, que había empezado con un cielo tan solo un poco nublado se volvió de una hora a otra en una tarde negra con una lluvia que, aunque no era una tormenta fuerte, era suficiente para apagar los ánimos de cualquiera. Pero t.k estaba decidido a evitar que la lluvia ganara este encuentro.

Lo siento tanto t.k, pero no he estado muy bien con mi problema de la gripe, siento el no poder acompañarte – tan solo de oír la voz de kari al teléfono, uno fácilmente se daba cuenta de lo mal que estaba-

T.k la había invitado a salir al cine en un viernes en la noche, ella había aceptado con gusto la invitación, pero la lluvia antes mencionada echado abajo los planes de ambos para divertirse juntos. Con todo y esto t.k insistió en salir al cine con todo y el clima bipolar de ese día; saco la ropa más apropiada para el clima fresco que amenazaba con ponerse más frio todavía. Aun estaba un poco decepcionado por no tener a su acompañante que habría deseado, con todo quería ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Camino a paso tranquilo hasta su destino pues no tenía prisa, o a nadie a quien recoger o con quien verse; kari era su primera opción, pero al estar indispuesta busco otra alternativa, pero todos sus amigos ya tenían cosas planeadas para ese viernes.

La lluvia aparentaba haberse detenido, pero lo más probable era que volvería igual o con más fuerza que la última vez. El cine se veía más lleno de lo que el clima hubiera permitido imaginar, no estaba lleno pero tampoco era un día flojo precisamente.

Sus pensamientos andaban en cuanto a que ver en ese día, su único criterio para decidir una película era esperar a ver cual seria la que tuviera menos asistentes, su motivo: quería estar lo mas sola posible. Sentía que necesitaba estar con alguien con quien hablar, sencillamente que alguien la escuchara sin criticar –eso es mucho pedir – pensaba para si misma, no quería nada mas. A diferencia de otras chicas que tienen la cabeza todo el tiempo en la ropa, zapatos, ir a fiestas y bailar durante toda la noche, o incluso tener novio o novios, ella no se interesaba en eso, al menos no en comparación con las chicas de su edad, tan solo se conformaba que alguien la tratara decentemente, que le hablara las cosas como son. Los pensamientos pueden hacerte divagar demasiado, en ocasiones puede pasar bastante tiempo antes de que te des cuenta de que en realidad te encontrabas caminando inconscientemente, esa fue razón por la cual Noel tropezó por accidente con un chico mayor, posiblemente de edad casi universitaria, acababa de salir de la fila para comprar bebidas las cuales cayeron para manchar toda su elegante camisa.

"Torpe"- le gritaba con fuerza - ¿es que no tienes ojos? Mira lo que hiciste.

Disculpa – respondía Noel apenada – fue mi error.

Pero el la interrumpió –es muy fácil decirlo, pero ahora que piensas hacer para arreglar esto –

Te estoy pidiendo disculpas – se defendía ella- no entiendo que…

Mas te vale que no me hagas enojar tonta – seguía impidiéndole hablar – toda mi ropa es de marca y cuesta mucho arreglar este desastre solo por que eres una…

¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? –ya estaba fastidiada de este sujeto, vino hasta este lugar precisamente para no tener que lidiar con este tipo de sujetos, si no quiere le hable bonito entonces no lo hará – te esto pidiendo una disculpa, así que deja de lloriquear.

¿Cómo dices mocosa?

Lo echo, echo esta, te pedí perdón y no pienso hacer nada mas al respecto – no le importara quien sea ese sujeto, pero no permitía que nadie la tratara así, sus ojos se concentraban en reflejar su coraje ante su agresor, no era el tipo de personas que mostraban ser intimidadas ante los brabucones como este –

La mirada de Noel provoco que la sangre de aquel hirviera como si estuviera en el fuego, quería mostrarle por las malas que nadie le falta al respecto a el; estiro la mano para sujetarla por la fuerza y luego dejaría que sus impulso hicieran el resto. Su mano no logro alcanzar su objetivo, una mano ajena al problema – déjala en paz – le dijo con brusquedad T.k, quien estaba observando el asunto desde lejos, no pudo soportar las ganas de entrometerse un poco en este asunto ajeno.

Quítate de aquí niño, este no es tu problema.

Tal vez no – decía el rubio – pero piensa bien lo que vas ha hacer: ¿o acaso te pondrás al tu por tu frente a un par de chicos mas jóvenes que tu en este lugar publico? No creo que una mancha que se quite con un simple lavado valga tantos problemas.

Aquel sujeto se proponía pronunciar alguna palabra, pero se retuvo luego de voltear a su alrededor al darse cuenta de todas las personas que estaban murmurando mientras lo veían, muy cerca de allí se encontraba uno de los guardias que los estaba observando mientras se acercaba al lugar. El rubio tenía razón, se podía meter en muchos problemas, sin decir nada más, hiso una mueca y se marcho de allí.

Descuida –T.k se dirigía a la chica que hasta entonces, era una desconocida para el – ya no te molestara mas –le dirigió la sonrisa mas cálida que pudo hacia la agredida.

Quien demonios te mando hablar – esa cálida sonrisa se borro rápidamente del rostro del rubio, quien ahora no sabia como debía reaccionar exactamente-

Yo solo intentaba ayudar – le explicaba de la manera mas amable posible – creí que podrías estar en problemas.

No soy una niña –le reclamaba furiosa – puedo defenderme sola sin ayuda, gracias.

Esto último lo dijo con tono bastante sarcástico y tajante, tras lo cual se dio media vuelta y se retiro de ese lugar –eso me pasa por meterme donde no me han hablado – pensaba en vos alta, por alguna razón se le vino a la cabeza la idea de su hermano burlándose a carcajadas de el de haber estado allí con el, diciendo comentarios sátiros como: bien echo don Juan, o, la tienes directo a tus pies caballero de brillante armadura, comentarios muy del estilo de matt. Al final de todo, se dijo a si mismo que no valía la pena pensar tanto en ese asunto, el seguir pensando en lo que ocurrió no va a cambiar lo sucedido; se dirigió a comprar el boleto del cine y camino hasta la sala que le correspondía, lo único que quería hacer es entrar a ver la película y relajarse hasta olvidar lo sucedido.

Encontró la sala donde se exhibiría la película correspondiente a su boleto, rápidamente se ve las repercusiones de ir solo, la más importante de todas: la incomodidad. Y es que las pocas pernas que se encontraban en la sala, o venían en pequeños grupos de amigos, o mejor aún, en parejas de novios. Durante mucho tiempo se es sabido que las salas de cine donde no se encuentra mucha gente es bien usada por las parejas para hacer ciertas cosas que no son convenientes de realizar en estos tipos de lugares públicos por muchas razonas que no hay necesidad de explicar. A t.k no le agradaba estar cerca de aquellas parejas que se encontraban en la última fila, demasiados ruidos que no dejan nada a la imaginación. Casi sin pensar o tomarle algún tipo de interés, tomo asiento en una de las filas de arriba, cinco filas antes de llegar hasta lo mas alto, en la esquina del lado derecho de la sala, en esa zona solo había unas cuantas parejas que estaba hasta arriba y quedaban fuera de su vista u oído, pero unas cinco filas más abajo se encontraba casi lleno.

Del otro lado de su fila se hallaba alguien sentado, no le prestó atención cuando tomo asiento, pero se fijo mas detenidamente al notar que se levanto de su asiento y se dirigía a tomar lugar a su lado: aquella joven a la que había "defendido" hace unos instantes. Se sorprendió por esta acción, pero no tanto por lo que a continuación paso.

Hola –comenzó a hablar ella; t.k le devolvió el saludo una vez que asimilo lo extraño de aquella situación.

Oye –continuaba ella- disculpa por lo de antes, no debí ser tan grosera contigo, tú solo querías ayudarme y yo me comporte de manera muy grosera, estuvo muy mal.

No, no te disculpes –le respondía mientras intentaba no tartamudear de la impresión de este acto singular –

Solo quería disculparme por eso – continuaba –me sentí muy mal, luego te vi entrar en la sala, y creí que te debía una disculpa al menos después de cómo te trate, eso es todo.

Se levanto para poder dirigirse a su asiento que tenía cuando el rubio la detuvo.

No tienes por qué irte –menciono el logrando que ella se volteara a verla –vienes sola ¿no es verdad?

Bueno, si – respondía ella – pero no me siento muy cómoda con eso, sin ofender, no es que tu tengas algo de malo, pero.

No lo digo por eso –la interrumpió- pero ¿prefieres estar sola con todos ellos a tu alrededor? –preguntaba t.k mientras señalaba a los demás presentes, presentes que rodeaban el asiento de ella mientras se ocupaban es "sus cosas" de pareja, un argumento que termino por convencerla y acceder a la invitación de tomar asiento a un lado de t.k

Entonces, tu también vienes solo – intentaba de algún modo romper el hielo incomodo –

Si, ninguno de mis amigos pudo acompañarme, ¿Cuál es tu historia? – le preguntaba curioso -

Solo quería distraerme un poco fuera de casa –contaba sin apartar la mirada a la pantalla aun oscura- algo imprevisto.

Ya veo- dijo por último el rubio –

Las luces empezaron a perder intensidad, la película empezaría en breve.

Óyelos –le dirigía la palabra a t.k mientras señalaba a las filas de hasta arriba – todavía no empieza la película y ya se están atragantando, no es que quiera ofender.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente? – estaba un poco confundido por las palabras de su acompañante.

Bueno –le respondía – no quiero que se oiga indiscreto, es solo que no se si tu, si tu –titubeaba alno saber cómo continuar la oración.

Espera-. La interrumpía - ¿no creerás que yo?

Vamos –decía con voz sorprendida – ¿no me digas que no tienes novia?

Para ser sincero no.

Se me hace difícil de creer- decía escéptica - ¿no tienes novia, ni siquiera alguien más cercano que una simple amiga, nada? Al menos si has tenido novia ¿no? –Preguntaba mientras sostenía una mirada de reprensión-

¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntaba sonrojado –

Es solo –continuaba ella- que alguien como tú no haya tenido novia nunca – decía mientras termino de cruzarse de brazos – eres raro –termino por declarar-

No tenemos tanta confianza como para que me estés diciendo este tipo de cosas.

Es verdad, discúlpame – se disculpaba tras reaccionar en su error mientras se sonrojaba de la vergüenza – no debí comentar tal cosa.

No tiene tanta importancia descuida –la tranquilizaba el rubio – no me ofendiste.

No es solo eso – añadía ella con la cabeza baja – no sé cuando cerrar la boca.

Dices lo que piensas, eres honesta con la gente – intentaba levantarle la moral –eso no cualquiera lo hace, la mayoría de las chicas prefieren fingir ser quienes no son o decir un punto de vista que no es el de ellas, no me gusta eso de las personas – por un momento se puso pensamiento con el mentón en alto –aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, eso me ha causado varios problemas con las chicas, tal vez esa sea la razón de que no tenga novia

Sonrió por el comentario de t.k, a su parecer era una forma de pensar bastante extraña, muy anticuada a su parecer –raro – fue lo último que pudo expresar.

Pero que mal educado soy, no me he presentado, mi nombre es t.k

Es cierto, el mío es Noel.

Un placer Noel.

Igualmente T.k

La sala se oscureció casi por completo, el pequeño cuarto detrás de la sala comenzó a iluminarse, la película había empezado. Se siente extraño el entrar a ver una película cuando casi no sabes nada de ella, en esa ocasión ni t.k ni nodoka sabían a ciencia cierta de que iba, no recordaban una reseña o un corto de ella, pero no parecía la gran cosa. El titulo de la película era: El día del examen. No eran expertos en cine, pero ambos debieron pensar en casi lo mismo.- la típica película de chicos en edad escolar, algo divertida, sátira con un romance en medio de todo eso. Muchas películas de ese género se producían en Japón por lo que títulos como esos solían ponerse en las películas, aun así, habían excepciones; por otra parte, esta película era de lo más "extraña", esa era la palabra más adecuada para esta película: en la pantalla aparecían muchas escenas con grandes colores de tonalidad fulminante, e incluso fosforescentes, algunos mas de brillo tan intenso que llegaba a ser una molestia para la vista.

Pasaron un par de minutos y los que prestaban atención a la película se extrañaron por la rareza de esta.

Hoy en día cualquier cosa llega al cine –observaba nodoka - ¿no te parece t.k?

El no pudo llegar a contestarle, un grito de auxilio llamo la atención de todos los presentes en la sala.

¡Auxilio, llamen a un doctor, necesito un medico! – gritaba con fuerte voz para que se escuchara hasta la última fila.

¿Qué ocurre allá abajo? –preguntaba Noel exaltada-

No lo sé muy bien – le respondía el- parece que se está convulsionando. Nodoka, lo mejor es salir por ayuda.

Ella se le adelanto en la carrera de salir de la sala, se acerco a las puertas y jalo de ellas con todas sus fuerzas - ¡están cerradas, t.k no se abren! – le decía al rubio.

Déjame pasar – t.k hiso a un lado a Noel para abrir las pertas, pero no lo consiguió. Golpeo con todas sus fuerzas mientras gritaba por ayuda, pero no hubo respuesta- debemos ir a las salidas de emergencia- se dirigió a la próxima salida mientras algunos valientes intentaban auxiliar a la joven que estaba mal.

Llegaron rápidamente a la salida de emergencia cuando una segunda persona cayó al suelo a poca distancia de estos dos mientras padecía los mismos síntomas que la primera.

t.k tiro de la puerta que para su frustración, estaba cerrada; la empujo con todas sus fuerzas, tomo espacio y embistió la puerta con su hombro, pero solo logro lastimarse a sí mismo. Los demás presentes ya habían revisado las demás puertas con resultados similares. La desesperación aumentaba y no tardo en salir a flote la paranoia de algunos, Noel echo un vistazo por la ventana pequeña de la puerta, se podía apreciar el resto del cine, con todas las luces apagadas, al poco de esto, el pequeño cuarto que reproducía la cinta de la sala corto la película y quedo por completo en las tinieblas. El miedo y el caos se presentaron de inmediato, nadie entendía lo que pasaba ni que era lo que ocurría, el miedo a lo desconocido puede ser el más dañino de todos, y este día, todos los presentes acaban de comprobarlo de primera mano.

La esperanza volvió para t.k cuando después de poco tiempo logro escuchar pasos procedentes del exterior y dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Retiro a noel de enfrente de la puerta justo antes de que esta fuera derribada, pero no solo fue esa, todas y cada una de las puertas de la sala fueron abiertas para dar pasos a aquellos, casi no había luz, pero t.k y noel alcanzaron a percibir que algunos portaban placas de oficiales de policía, y eran gran cantidad de ellos.

¿Qué demonios estará pasando aquí? –Preguntaba noel cuando por fin pudo articular palabras de manera más tranquila-

No lo sé –le respondía el- pero es mejor que salgamos de aquí ahora.

t.k corrió rápidamente a la salida, se le adelanto a noel, no lo hubiera hecho; un sujeto, un policía espero el momento preciso para quedar a espaldas del rubio, tomo su arma y con la parte inferior de esta descargo un golpe en la nuca del chico que, rápidamente cayó al suelo; todo en tan solo un segundo, y todo frente a los ojos de noel, frente a aquella que al voltear a sus espaldas descubrió que correría con el mismo destino que el.


	2. Dia 2

o.k, muchas cosas que explicar para esta ocasión: primero que nada quisiera aclarar la única duda constante o única hasta ahora, el personaje femenino principal; en un inicio el nombre de noel era nodoka, empecé escribiendo esta historia con ese nombre, mas después de mucho pensar me pareció que era un nombre que no le quedaba del todo a el personaje que había creado, después de buscar un rato y pensarlo bien decidí ponerle el nombre de noel, un nombre que me gusta mucho y el cual no me arrepiento de haber puesto, como ya tenía una buena parte del fic con el nombre nodoka me di a la tarea de cambiarlo en cada línea que aparecía, lo hice, lo leí y lo volví a leer y aun así me dicen que se me paso cambiarlo en algunas partes, volveré a checarlo y hacer el debido ajuste, solo quise aclarar esta duda que me dejaban en sus comentarios.

Por otra parte agradezco los comentarios y/o críticas y/o ataques hacia mi historia, siempre agradezco los tips que me dan para mejorar como escritor y hacer de esta historia más atrayente al lector.

Sé que tal vez al primer capítulo le falto ese toque de chispa, pero a pesar de lo que puedan creer, no lo escribí y lo subí, le he guardado durante un buen tiempo haciéndole los cambios necesarios, lo que hice fue lo mejor que se pudo haber mejorado, créanme si creen que estuvo mal debieron leerlo cuando aun no lo había corregido.

Sin más espero que disfruten de este capítulo, díganme si aquí también se me paso ponerle bien el nombre de noel, porque aquí también empezó como nodoka, sin más gracias: darthshinji.

Día 2)

La primera sensación que recuerda era el frio del suelo, el dolor en la cabeza, y el trauma de creer que estaba en una pesadilla. No entendía cómo pero sabía que no se encontraba en su casa, estaba casi seguro que las paredes de color metálico, las cámaras de seguridad, las pequeña puerta con barrotes a lo largo, y los guardias enmascarados con armas de fuego no eran parte de su habitación, eso o su madre tenía un pésimo gusto para remodelar. A un lado de él se encontraba noel tirada en el suelo inconsciente, se le acerco y la reviso, estaba bien, intento despertarla pero fue inútil. Fue entonces cuando el rubio realizo un acto inconsciente e impulsivo, reclamar: camino de frente hacia el guardia que estaba en la puerta exigiendo respuesta mientras intentaba recordar que demonios había ocurrido, porque razón los mantenían ahí en esas condiciones, el guardia ni caso le hiso, se dio media vuelta y procedió a retirarse. T.k estiro su brazo hasta poder sujetarlo del cinturón que tenia, pero más que respuestas solo consiguió hacerlo enfadar pues en seguida lo golpeo para tumbarlo al suelo y seguir adelante ignorándolo por completo.

El rubio cayó en sima de noel, quien se espabilo por el impacto, empezó a abrir los ojos y notar donde estaba en ese momento, al levantarse, el pánico se apodero de ella tan rápido como a t.k, empezó a rascar las paredes como si creyera que es solo un mal sueño del cual puedes retorcer a voluntad, pero fue en vano, la desesperación la inundaba, t.k la sujeto de ambos brazo fuertemente mientras ella perdía las fuerzas y finalmente se viera obligada a calmarse, entonces procedió a contarle lo poco que sabía.

¿Por qué nos tienes aquí, nosotros que hemos hecho? –se lamentaba la muchacha –

Nadie quiere hablar, no me dan razones, ni siquiera me dirigen la palabra, literalmente –los comentarios de t.k no eran los más tranquilizantes precisamente-

Por fin ambos se levantaron, fijaron la vista en una puerta metálica que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, t.k menciono que no sabía de que se trataba. Abrieron la puerta que se deslizo hacia un costado, un pequeño baño era lo que albergaba la habitación, un retrete, un pequeño y muy reducido espacio para una regadera, enfrente de todo eso, un espejo que reflejaba la imagen de lo anterior dicho junto con un lavado para terminar la decoración.

t.k tomo del brazo a noel para llamar su atención, a lo cual después le hiso una señal de que guardara silencio; le mostro el pasillo adjunto, y señalo con la vista un pequeño punto, una cámaras de seguridad fuera de esa celda, una vez que vieron esto la volvió a meter al baño.

-Nos están observando –le dijo a su compañera- o monitoreando debería decir, solo ay una cámara, ay muchos puntos ciegos, incluso dudo que puedan ver más allá de la puerta del cuarto.

-Aquí en el baño no parece haber cámaras de seguridad –complementaba ella.

La limpieza de aquel lugar impresionaba a los dos, estaban en perfecto estado, como si fueran ratas de laboratorio que querían mantener limpias antes de infectarlas. Noel entro en histeria, coloco sus manos para tapar sus oídos mientras caminaba de forma frenética por todo el lugar, sus pensamientos divagaban en una respuesta a la única cuestión que le perturbaba: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho para estar allí?

-tan solo estaba en el cine –reclamaba al aire- no he hecho ningún mal a nadie-

T.k había pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles, por momentos de angustia y estrés total, si algo había aprendido en todos estos años es a guardar la calma aun en las circunstancias más descomunales, por eso en este momento intentaba por cualquier medio calmar a su compañera, la desesperación era un sentimiento que no te ayuda en ninguna circunstancia; te hace débil, torpe y vulnerable, la única forma de poder aumentar las posibilidad de salir de allí era mantener la mente lo más calmada y fría que se pueda, sobre todo y lo más importante, es no perder la esperanza.

Pasaron un par de horas, Noel termino cansada en lugar de calmada, pero eso también te ayuda, T.k en todo momento no se alejo de su lado soportando todas sus reclamaciones contra lo injusta de la vida, al final logro mantenerla sentada.

¿Por qué nos está pasando esto? – continuaba preguntando Noel.

A mí tampoco me gusta esto – le respondía el rubio – pero tenemos que mantener la calma, se que las cosas se ponen feas pero…

No T.k esto no es solo feo – lo interrumpía Noel – esto es peor que solo mal, esta es la peor cosa que nos pudo haber pasado, no sabemos dónde estamos, que paso con los demás o que quieren de nosotros, sin mencionar que nos atacaron los mismos miembros de la policía, nos golpearon y dejaron inconscientes, así que deja de hablarme como si fuera una niña estúpida, tú no eres el guardián de la esperanza.

Y sin pronunciar más palabras se metió directo al baño, el único lugar en el que ahora puede tener privacidad. No duro más de dos minutos adentro cuando abrió la puerta y mando llamar a T.k quien se mostro desconcertado por esto, -me parece que ella es bipolar- pensó para sí. Dudo un momento para entrar, a su parecer el baño no era un lugar para estar a solas con una chica.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – le preguntaba curioso cuando al fin se decidió a entrar–

Ella se limito a señalar el conducto de aire; T.k intento acercarse lo más posible al conducto para averiguar que quería darle a entender su amiga.

Oye si es un insecto grande no pienso…

T.k – le interrumpía –cierra la boca y presta atención.

Inclino la cabeza para escuchar mas atentamente, no entendía muy bien que tenía que escuchar, pero después de un minuto logro percibirlo.

¿Lo escuchas?- le preguntaba al rubio-

Si –respondía – alguien está hablando.

T.k, creo que son los otros, quiero decir los demás que estaban en el cine, debieron traerlos aquí también junto con nosotros.

Yo también lo creo, deben estar conectadas las celdas por el conducto del aire, me pregunto si podremos hablar con ellos.

Espera – Noel se apresuro a retirarlo de su lugar – creo que alguien viene para acá.

Salieron deprisa del baño al percatarse de que los guardias venían corriendo hasta la celda donde estaban, intentaron llamar la atención de alguno de ellos, pero los ignoraron, pasaron de largo; los barrotes no abarcaban todo el muro, sino solo medio metro de ancho y solo un par de centímetros separaban un barrote del otro, no podían ver más allá de lo que la limitada vista de la celda les ofrecía.

Más allá de la celda se podía escuchar mucho escándalo, algo muy malo debería de estar pasando en la celda donde se encontraban los demás. Noel no asía más que preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero T.k no pudo contestarle por qué no lo sabía, se estiraba y se esforzaba por ver más allá de su lugar, pero todo fue en vano, no logro ver absolutamente nada. Por fin los dos se rindieron, estaban cansándose en vano, se quedaron sentados en suelo en silencio, solo ellos y el ruido perturbador. No se quedaron quietos por mucho tiempo, a penas y paso tiempo cuando aquellos guardias volvieron a pasar con una chica en camilla mientras sufría de convulsiones. - ¿Qué le está pasando, a donde se la llevan? – preguntaba Noel mientras trataba de conseguir respuestas, respuestas que no llegaron, ninguno se detuvo si quiera a dirigirle la palabra.

Esa chica se estaba convulsionando ¿verdad? – le preguntaba a T.k - ¿pero que les está pasando allá?

El portador de la esperanza no le estaba poniendo atención, su mirada se perdía por todo el lugar, buscando algo que no sabía que era, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que encontraría algo que pudiera ayudarlo, pero lo único que no se permitía perder era la esperanza; decidió ignorar por un momento a su compañera, alguien tenía que mantener la cabeza en su lugar para poder encontrar respuestas, y era más que obvio que ella no lo iba a hacer. No sabían en que hora del día se encontraban, no había reloj y sus celulares no los ayudaban; por algún motivo no se los quitaron, aunque no hacía falta, no tenían señal, nadie llamaría ni recibiría llamadas, la fecha estaba alterada y lo más probable era que también la hora, parecía que los hubieran des configurado a propósito, sus tarjetas sim también faltaba en estos, era obvio que habían previsto todo lo que ellos podían utilizar a su favor y lo habían dejado inútil para que experimentaran el miedo, miedo de saber que nadie podría encontrarlos para ayudarlos, sádico pero efectivo. Noel se había fastidiado de hablarle sin que este le respondiera, al final logro tranquilizarse por lo que se quedo sentada en una esquina, observando como él se movía de un lado a otro, ya sea en la sala o en el cuarto de baño, mirando fijamente en todo rincón sin dejar pasar por alto nada de lo poco que había que ver. Miro por decima vez su celular en los últimos diez minutos tratando de encontrar señal para poder hablar a alguien, pero como las ultima vez no tenia señal; marco el numero y escucho por respuesta, nadie contestaba por que la llamada no podía llegar a salir más allá de ese cuarto.

Oye güero – un esfuerzo más por llamar la atención del T.k – no sé si ya te lo habían dicho, pero cuando una chica te dirige la palabra, es de mala educación ignorarla, con razón no tienes novia –este último comentario venia de sobra-

-Te ignoro por qué no estás ayudando en nada-

-¡Y en qué quieres que ayude para ser exactos! – Comenzaba a gritarle – no sé que tanto estas estudiando pero déjame resumirte tus descubrimientos: es un cuarto cuidado por guardias con armas de fuego y un baño reducido y sin manera laguna de salir. Y por si no lo sabes eso es todo, no hay nada más que ver.

-Ese tipo de comentarios son la causa de que te ignore, aun encerrados puede haber mucho que buscar, solo es que cuestión de saber que ver – decía sin seguir mirándola al rostro.

Deja de decir tales cosas –replicaba – no podemos pedir ayuda y tampoco vendrán a ayudarnos, deja tus esperanzas infantiles de que todo saldrá bien cuando sabes que no es así. Madura de una vez.

-La esperanza no es síntoma de inmadurez –hablaba molesto – tal vez no me creas, pero yo ya he estado en situaciones donde las cosas parecían perdidas, y aprendí que la esperanza es lo único que te saca adelante-

-Pues a menos que ya te hayas encontrado encerrado aislado del exterior y encontrado la manera de escapar con ninguna ayuda, tu esperanza ahora vale nada, así que hazme un favor y deja de hablarme como si fuera una niña.

-¿Por qué eres tan pesimista?-

-Entonces dime qué piensas hacer-

T.k la arrastro hasta el baño, el único lugar donde no había cámaras, se acerco lo más que pudo al conducto del aire y empezó a llamar con todas sus fuerzas para lograr comunicarse con los de la otra celda. En un principio solo escuchaba el eco de su propia voz, pero después de varios intentos, por fin encontró respuesta a su llamado.

-Ay alguien ahí –gritaba alguien con voz de adulto desde el otro lado.

-Si somos dos –le respondía T.k – escuchen, ¿ustedes también son los que se encontraban en el cine? ¿No es verdad?-

-Entonces ¿ustedes también?-

Que fue lo que paso allá – noel empujo a T.k hacia un lado para poder hablar-

Uno de los que se encontraban encerrados dedujo que aquellos dos serian jóvenes, no pasarían los dieciséis años cuando mucho, eran los más jóvenes de los que se encontraba encerrados. Sintió deseos de decir palabras animadoras, de tratar de calmarlos, sobre todo de no asustarlos innecesariamente. Alguno de ellos, ninguno que merezca mención su nombre, convenció al resto de no contarles sobre lo sucedido, no decir nada innecesario que pudiera provocarles más miedo del que ya tenían, lo más importante por ahora era procurar mantenerlos lo más tranquilos dentro de lo posible.

-No se preocupen por nada –tomo la palabra uno de ellos – todo se pondrá bien, quiero que se tranquilicen y me digan: ¿están bien, no están lastimados? -

Noel mantenía la cabeza agachada, no quería levantar ni dirigir la mirada a nada ni a nadie –idiota- se le escucho susurrar.

-Noel ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntaba T.k

-Eres un idiota –grito con todas sus fuerzas por el conducto con toda la intención de ofender a quien sea la persona que le hablo de esa manera – no tengo siete años, no soy una niña, así que deja de hablarme como si fuera una retrasada mental, quiero saber qué es lo que paso y quiero saberlo ahora.

Pero no le respondieron, siguieron tratando de calmarlos con poco éxito.

Noel se alejo de inmediato de donde se encontraba, no tenía ganas de seguir con una conversación que, según ella, era una pérdida de tiempo. T.k siguió intentando de entablar una conversación decente con los demás presos, pronto se dio cuenta de que no funcionaria, lo que sea que paso en ese lugar ellos no lo iban a decir. Salió del baño para encontrarse con su compañera que estaba en un rincón refunfuñando por el coraje que el mundo estaba empeñado en causarle. El no sabía precisamente la causa del cambio de humor brusco de compañera, tal vez sería buena idea intentar hablar con ella; miro hacia la puerta y allí se encontraba uno de tantos guardias sosteniendo dos paquetes en sus manos acercándolos un poco hacia adentro, quería que alguien los tomara -¿por qué nos tienen encerrados? ¿Qué hemos hecho? – le preguntaba noel con rabia en la voz, pero él no le respondió, nada, ni un ruido en absoluto. T.k se acerco hasta donde aquel se encontraba y tomo ambos paquetes en sus manos, - ¿Qué es esto? –le pregunto el rubio sin obtener respuesta; aquel guardia estiro la mano hacia un lado de la puerta y se escucho el ruido provocado por un interruptor, las luces de la celda y el exterior se apagaron, adentro de donde se encontraban estos dos permaneció encendida una pequeña luz tenue muy pequeña para dormir, pero no tanto como para no ver.

-supongo que debe ser de noche – pensaba en voz alta el rubio. Abrió uno de los paquetes que tenia y se sorprendió de lo que contenía: comida, dos porciones individuales, y algo de agua para cada uno –por lo menos se que no quieren matarnos de hambre- seguía con su monologo, de alguna forma era su manera de impartir tranquilidad a su compañera, sabía que no funcionaria, pero debía intentarlo de cualquier forma.

-Noel ¿te encuentras bien? –Por fin cobro valor para hablar directamente con ella- mira se que las cosas se ven difíciles, pero…

-¿Pero qué? – Lo interrumpía - ¿vas a decirme que todo saldrá bien, que pronto volveré a abrasar a mamá y papá y que al final del día brillara el sol junto al arcoíris?-

-Iba a decir –continuaba un poco molesto – que te necesito para poder llegar a salir de aquí, pero creo que eso no pasara.

-¿Qué quieres de mi T.k? – le preguntaba un poco más calmada.

-Quiero que mantengas la calma. No quieres que te hable como a una niña, no lo hare, pero necesito que me ayudes, no se tu pero aun no me he resignado a morir en este lugar, quiero salir, quiero que salgamos de aquí no importa cuánto trabajo cueste, pero necesito que tú te concentres y me ayudes a pensar.

-¿Pensar en que, no podemos salir de aquí? – se podía percibir la resignación en ella, allí estaba, en un rincón oscuro mientras acercaba sus rodillas lo más posible a su rostro para ocultarlo, había perdido toda esperanza, o más bien, como si nunca hubiera conocido tal sentimiento.

Se reclino para poner su mano en su hombro, por un minuto pensó si no lo tomaría a mal, se sentó al lado de ella, tuvo la vaga sensación de que en ese momento necesitaba un consuelo diferente al que él creía, al final decidió hablarle honestamente.

-Mira, no te voy a dar falsas esperanzas, no sé si salgamos de esta, pero si se que si queremos tener aunque sea una posibilidad de escapar de aquí, debemos trabajar juntos, cooperar, para eso debemos estar lo más calmados y estables que podamos, pero si te resistes a eso entonces ya hemos perdido y jamás saldremos de esta-

Noel se tomo su tiempo para pensar y tranquilizarse, lo que le decía T.k era verdad, sus rabietas no ayudaban en nada; no toleraba el tono ni el modo en que los adultos solían tratarla, al menos el le decía las cosas de modo diferente, era la primera persona que le hablaba las cosas de una manera directa pero comprensible, o en otras palabras: t.k se ponía en su lugar, al menos ese trato le gustaba.

-Discúlpame T.k – si él hubiera visto su rostro, podría haber notado el rubor de su cara, estaba avergonzada por su proceder- suelo decir que no me hablen como una niña, pero no dejo de comportarme como tal. Te ofendí, y por eso me disculpo.

-No te disculpes por nada –le dijo el – la mayoría reaccionaria igual o peor que tu, por ahora lo mejor es cenar.

Le acerco uno de esos paquetes a noel quien lo acepto con gusto, no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado exactamente, pero se sentina cansados y hambrientos desde hace un buen rato.

La primera noche, si es que era de noche, pasaba lentamente, literalmente una pesadilla en vida, una de la que parecían no iban a despertar. T.k estaba despierto, el cansancio intentaba vencerlo, pero el luchaba contra él, no podía dormirse, al menos no aun, tenia cosas que hace.

-Noel, ¿estás despierta? –le susurraba el rubio.

-Si – respondió- no puedo dormir aquí por muy cansada que este. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tenemos 15 minutos.

-¿Para qué? – le preguntaba curiosa

-Son los guardias –explicaba el – pasan por aquí cada 15 minutos.

-¿Te quedaste despierto para averiguar su itinerario? –cierto sarcasmo se percibió en su comentario.

-No quería que nos vieran leyendo esto –de uno de sus bolsillos saco una pequeña libreta de notas-

-¿Eso qué es?-le preguntaba al no ver la utilidad de aquello –

-Aun no lo sé, se lo quite a uno de los guardias cuando lo sujete de su cinturón, cuando me empujo logre quitárselo sin que se diera cuenta el o yo. Solo que no tengo suficiente luz para leer.

Noel metió su mano en uno de sus bolsos, lo revolvió un poco para sacar una pequeña lámpara del tamaño de un llavero, en la oscuridad daría suficiente luz para poder leer, se lo entrego a su compañero el cual le agradeció la ayuda.

-¿Y bien, que dice? – le preguntaba –

"Anotación, día uno.- primer objetivo confirmado, 35 personas en total: 15 hombres, 20 mujeres, una de ellos convulsiono de inmediato, proceso de la prueba fase uno en marcha, se esperara confirmación para fase dos"

"fase dos confirmada.- se han devuelto los móviles de todos los sujetos, una más, otra mujer volvió a convulsionar, todas las víctimas han sido mujeres, debe estudiarse con cautela este fenómeno. Cuatro de los sujetos tienes signos vitales estables, son aparentemente inmunes, dos más mostraron ser sensibles en extremo, se les ha apartado de los demás. Esperamos confirmación para fase tres"

-Si lo que querías eras respuestas, creo que no tuviste éxito –señalaba nodoka- esto me pone más paranoica de lo que estaba hace rato.

No había más anotaciones. T.k supuso que aquellos deberían tener un registro diario de todo lo ocurrido en las celdas, pero estas anotaciones no daban ninguna respuesta concreta: ¿Por qué los mantenían encerrados? ¿Qué eran esas "fases" que se mencionaban? ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente con cinco inmunes? ¿Inmunes a qué? Volvieron a leer estas notas en repetidas ocasiones, pero por más que lo hacían, ninguna de estas preguntas tenía una respuesta, lo más cercano que se puede comparar a lo que sentían eran a las ratas de laboratorio, no se les explica, no se les habla, tan solo se les deja sufrir hasta que puedan ser desechadas.


	3. Dia 3

Quisiera agradecer para este capítulo a: AlekseiCld y a lamisteriosacristal que me han ayudado a mejorar esta historia y a mí mismo como escritor, me alegra ver que consideraron mi trabajo lo suficientemente decente como para dejarme un comentario, les agradezco de la manera más sincera.

Termine un poco tarde el capitulo, un poco corto, pero espero que les guste, sobre todo también espero sus críticas y comentarios que me puedan ayudar. La verdad jamás creí que esta historia que empezó en mi mente haga mucho hubiera atraído a ningún lector, por lo que no puedo estar más satisfecho al ver que ay gente le parece interesante. Muchas gracias.

Darthshinji.

Día 3).-

El cansancio había ganado la batalla al final, sin más energías para gastar, t.k se había quedado dormido prácticamente toda la noche. Había estado soñando con una ocasión, no hace mucho tiempo, un viaje al parque, ninguno de los muchachos estaba libre para pasar el rato y la única persona que se encontraba disponible era kari. La invito a dar un paseo para despejar la mente de ese día aburrido lo cual ella acepto; dieron una vuelta por el parque en el cual se quedaron recostados en el césped, aun estando ahí el día no parecía mejorar, en un intento más pasaron por el mar, pero incluso ahí con el viento salado seguían tiraros en la arena sin intención de moverse.

-oye kari – rompía el silencio después de muchos minutos.

-¿Qué pasa t.k?-

-¿has hecho algo interesante en estos días? –

- yolei me acompaño al centro comercial el otro día – le conto después de pasar un instante en silencio.

-¿y que mas? – pregunto sin muchos ánimos.

-no te lo puedo decir – contesto – es cosa de chicas-

-¿Por qué me cuentas algo que no vas a terminar? –Se quejaba –no puede ser tan malo.

-no es eso-

-¿entonces qué es?-

-está bien –se decidió a contarle –pero tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie, y tampoco te burlaras de lo que diga.

Kari comenzó a contarle todo lo ocurrido, de cómo ella y yolei compraron ropa para su armario, de cómo a ella se le ocurrió comprar una prenda sin medírsela debido a que estaban por cerrar la prenda y no quería esperar hasta otro día por miedo a que alguien se la ganara confiada tan solo en que tiene la misma talla que el resto de su ropa, de cómo no se la midió llegando a casa sino hasta tres días después, y en la desafortunada que había sido ese día cuando por fin se lo probo con yolei en su cuarto y en cómo este ya no le quedaba.

-tres días t.k – se quejaba con su confidente forzado – no entiendo como pude subir tanto de peso en tres días; es verdad que en estas fechas he ido a muchas cenas familiares pero aun así no entiendo cómo –

-y no crees que –comentaba el - ¿tal vez nunca te hubiera quedado?-

-Imposible – respondía ofendida – es de la misma talla que mucha de mi ropa.

-no se para que te afanas tanto con el peso – se arriesgaba mucho con el comentario que estaba por decir – no eres muy delgada pero….

Error de cálculo. Para quienes no lleguen a entender la compleja psicología detrás de esta situación se podría comparar con lo siguiente: kari es igual a paja, t.k es igual a calentador eléctrico. Y es que t.k olvido para su desgracia la única cosa de provecho que su hermano le había enseñado en su vida: nunca le digas a una chica "no eres tan delgada" porque siempre, siempre entenderán que les dijiste gorda. Y por supuesto que kari no es la excepción.

-¿me estás diciendo gorda? – que les dije.

No importaba lo mucho que el rubio intentara arreglar la situación pues el daño ya estaba hecho. Kari se volteo de espaldas totalmente ofendida por el comentario de su acompañante arrepintiéndose de haberle contado lo ocurrido. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, kari y t.k eran grandes amigos, y en parte era por saber olvidar este tipo de situaciones, claro que primero kari se desquitaría con él, lo hiso atacando la única cosa que más quería aparte de patamon: su gorro. Se lo quito y amenazo con lanzarlo lejos hacia el mar para que nunca volviera a recuperarlo, hiso que el rubio la persiguiera mientras pedía piedad para su prenda mas allegada; no le hizo ningún mal al gorro, pero al final se lo quedo, raptándolo para que su amigo sufriera un poco igual que ella con sus comentarios. Con todo lo ocurrido al menos algo bueno salió de esto, lograron quitarse el aburrimiento de encima, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos lo admitiera ese día logro ser muy especial para ambos, incluso hoy cuando se les pregunta que fue lo que hicieron ese día responden que nada especial, pero ninguno de los dos puede evitar recordarlo sin desear mas días como ese mientras se les dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro.

Noel llevaba más o menos una hora despierta, solo durmió unas horas y con eso fue suficiente, ni siquiera ella entendía bien el por qué. Había tomado le celular de t.k, el se había dormido encima de él y al aplastar uno botón comenzó a producir un chirrido insoportable, logro quitárselo sin despertarlo, al hacerlo noto que el archivo de imágenes se encontraba abierto, la tentación era muy grande que no pudo vencerla; una tras otra fue viendo las fotografías que este tenía, la gran mayoría (por no decir todas) eran de él acompañado de una chica la cual ella desconocía –una amiga de seguro – decía a nadie en particular. Cuanto más proseguía viendo las fotografías, más asombrada se quedaba de la unión de t.k con esta persona; para ella resultaba obvio que no era su hermana, no tenían el más mínimo parecido –se lleva muy bien con ella para ser alguien que dice no tener novia –decía esto mientras se quedaba viendo la imagen de t.k durmiendo no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Pudo notar lo muy tranquilo que dormía tomando en cuenta donde estaban –de seguro está soñando con ella – pensaba en voz alta.

Una imagen le llamo la atención más que otras: se encontraban ambos en la playa, cada uno con un brazo alrededor del cuello del otro, ella llevaba puesto el gorro de él solía portar en fotografías anteriores, sonreían y parecían que había sido un día para recordar. Nodoka se sintió deprimida por un instante, pero no tardo mucho en olvidar ese sentimiento, t.k estaba despertando de su sueño.

-buen día bello durmiente – no pudo resistir las ganas de decir aquello al ver su cara, rascándose los ojos como si de un tierno niño se tratara.

-no te burles- le reclamaba – ¿llevas mucho despierta?

-no mucho –le contestaba –tú teléfono no me dejo dormir.

t.k la miro por un momento y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que tenia -¿Por qué estás viendo mi celular? – preguntaba sintiendo que se violaba su privacidad.

-te dormiste encima de él y comenzó a hacer un ruido muy molesto –se defendía de la única forma que conocía: como si ella fuera la víctima – me despertó hasta que logre quitártelo para silenciarlo- extendió su brazo en frente de t.k para que este pudiera obtenerlo de vuelta.

-lamento que te haya despertado- se disculpaba como todo un caballero, que de más está decir no quedaban muchos.

-no tienes de que disculparte, es que soy de sueño liguero – le explicaba noel.

-¿noel? – Preguntaba curioso una vez que reviso su celular - ¿Cuándo aplaste el celular se abrió esta imagen?

-más o menos- se defendía ella – se que no tenemos mucha confianza y eso, pero ¿puedo preguntar quién es ella?

-¿celosa?- le tocaba el turno a t.k para burlarse.

-nada de eso, ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?- respondía un poco sonrojada-

t.k miro por un segundo aquella fotografía, la tomo precisamente aquel día con el que estaba soñando –su nombre es kari - le decía a su compañera –ella es una amiga de la infancia.

-¿solo eso? –preguntaba dudosa de esa respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-solo pensaba en lo bien que los dos se ven juntos, cualquiera diría que parecen novios si me lo preguntas-

-lamento decepcionare –ahora era él quien se sonrojaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza–aunque debo admitir que kari tiene muchos pretendientes, inclusive un amigo mío se pone celoso cada vez que nos ve juntos-

-¿ese amigo tuyo es su novio?-

-no, aunque el si lo desea, ella solo lo ve como un buen amigo –

-ya veo –le respondía ella- por cierto ¿Por qué no traes puesto el gorro que siempre usas en las fotos?-

-porque lo tiene ella- no podía decir esto sin dejar escapar una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿se lo relagaste? – preguntaba ella.

-yo no dije eso – se limitaba a contestar -¿Por qué tanta curiosidad por eso?-

-es solo –iniciaba su explicación –que se me hace lindo tener a alguien tan cercano como amigo, eso es todo-

-Y ¿tú no tienes amigos muy cercanos? – pregunto al percibir cierta melancolía en noel.

Por un momento no sabía bien que decir, pero prefirió no intentar darle vueltas a la pregunta para evitar una situación que, en su opinión seria incomoda –así de cercanos no –respondió después de un instante.

-es curioso- le dirigía la palabra al rubio después de esto último –siento como si ya hubiéramos tenido esta conversación-

-yo igual- respondía ella.

-Noel, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – cuestionaba el rubio.

- lo que quieras –contestaba.

-¿Qué te paso a los siete años?-

Noel se asusto, -como demonios lo sabe- pensaba para sí misma. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras intentaba pensar claramente. No había forma de que el la conociera tan bien, de ninguna manera el podría saber tan exactamente ese aspecto de su vida.

-nada, no me paso nada, no entiendo porque preguntas esas cosas- no pudo fingir una sonrisa, sus palabras salían entre tartamudeos mientras se esforzaba por tener un tono natural.

-no me mientas- le aclaraba t.k – ayer te oí mencionarle a aquel sujeto: "no tengo siete años", por lo general cualquiera diría cinco años, pero esa edad que mencionaste, no sé, me dio la impresión de que algo te paso a esa edad, mira, si queremos salir de esto debemos tenernos confianza el uno al otro, así que dime la verdad por favor-

-no me paso nada, deja de preguntarme – noel se puso a la defensiva, se dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda a su compañero. Se encontraba de frente a la puerta, intentaba que t.k olvidara el tema, pero solo logro observar cómo se llevaban a otra víctima convulsionándose; ya no aguantaba esa sensación que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que se llevaban a alguien mientras esperaba el momento en que fuera su turno. Pero esa sensación no duro mucho, una sensación cálida, algo que nunca había sentido, una sensación que no sabía el por qué le gustaba, t.k se percato de su preocupación, se acerco por detrás y la abrazo cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, noel se sonrojo por este acto del rubio, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar, entre más tiempo se encontraban así de juntos, era más se sonrojaba ella. Al final ya no pudo aguantar más la vergüenza y de manera tajante se separo de él.

-¿qué intentas hacer? – preguntaba mientras le era imposible ocultar su rostro que se había tornado de rojo intenso. El intentaba acercarse, lo cual le era difícil pues nodoka se arrastraba hacia atrás para alejarse lo más posible de t.k. al final el espacio de aquel cuarto se le termino. Quería que se detuviera, que ya no se le acercara mas, sin embargo, no fue así, se acerco lentamente hasta ella y empezó a rodearla con sus brazos.

- no te preocupes por nada, no dejare que te pase nada malo –

Quería decir algo, sentía que tenía que decir algo, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra laguna, podía sentir como la sangre recorría sus mejillas aumentando su calor corporal, y nada más, no hiso nada, ni siquiera pudo moverse de donde estaba. T.k por fin termino el abrazo, era el único modo que se le ocurría para evitar que noel entrara en pánico otra vez, cualquier sensación incluida la vergüenza que ella sentía era mucho más practica que la resignación.

-sabes una cosa noel- rompía el silencio –te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas.

Se encontraba tan apenada que incluso su voz apenas y podía salir claramente, tan solo un susurro –cállate tonto- fue todo lo que pudo lograr articular.

Un momento que a su parecer duro una eternidad, más aun así, no quería que terminara, tenía tanto tiempo que se sentía tan bien como la hizo sentirse ese abrazo de T.k. ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no sentían la necesidad de estropear ese momento con palabras que no se necesitaban, al final se separaron, no podían estar así para siempre. Duraron varios minutos en completo silencio, lo extraño es que se dieron cuenta de que el silencio no solo era de ellos; nadie, ni siquiera en las celdas adjuntas se escuchaba ni siquiera un murmullo. Noel no se había percatado de esto a diferencia de T.k, ella seguía absorta en sus pensamiento intentando poner en claro sus ideas, aun no sabía qué hacer o que decir, no comprendía cómo debería actuar o interpretar aquel abrazo.

-T.k – aun sonrojada intento hablarle, mas él no se lo permitió, rápidamente le tapo con una mano su boca y le hiso un gento para que guardara silencio, aunque no entendía el porqué, solo le basto observar su mirada fría y seria para que le hiciera caso.

T.k se dirigió al baño sin decir nada mas, ella le siguió. Una vez adentro él le recordó que no hiciera ninguna clase de ruido. Un leve susurro, una voz se alcanzaba a escuchar cuando ambos guardaban silencio total. Se percataron de que eran dos los que estaban hablando, sostenían una conversación, T.k se acerco lo más posible a uno de los conductos de aire para poder escuchar lo mejor posible para poder obtener cualquier clase de información:

-Este es el más reciente señor, sucumbió igual que a los otros-

- Se nos están acabando los sujetos de prueba, ¿Qué pasa si se terminan antes de podamos averiguarlo?-

-Tomaremos prestados más "voluntarios" de un modo u otro, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos, y lo más probable es que tampoco sea la última-

- Aun así, cada vez avanzamos menos, los resultados dan a entender que no hay ningún patrón o medio de controlarlo, todos los efectos varían según el individuo-

-Para eso estamos aquí, debemos encontrar el método de evitar que dependa de terceros, tiene que tener el efecto que nosotros queramos que tengan. Pero para lograr ese objetivo final primero debemos poder predecir qué efecto tendrá-

-Hasta donde sabemos hay un patrón que se puede predecir en la mayoría: primero afecta el sistema nervioso, luego trae las convulsiones, y por ultimo tenemos esto-

-Debemos ser capases de lograr el objetivo deseado. Qué hay de los que pierden la memoria-

-Quedan dos, junto con los chicos que son sensibles al proyecto-

-Quiero que les den prioridad, que estén bien vigilados por si ocurre cualquier cambio, si eso sucede que me den aviso de inmediato, tenemos que aprovechar a todos los sujetos de prueba-

-Por cierto ¿Qué paso con el grupo numeroso de pruebas?-

-Este era el último señor, ya no quedan nadie-

-Bien, el tiempo se nos viene encima, sugiero que aceleremos el experimento, por el bien de nuestra investigación, no podemos detenernos más, manejamos una investigación seria, no podemos darnos el lujo de ser delicados-

-Aunque estoy de acuerdo, debo mencionar que eso no depende de nosotros, hablare hoy con la mesa ejecutiva y mañana nos darán respuesta. Aunque lo más probable es que nos den autorización para continuar a partir de aquí según nuestro criterio, hasta entonces continuaremos con el procedimiento más lento, debemos aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para recopilar datos sobre todo de esos que muestran ser inmunes-

-Bien entonces terminamos por hoy, al menos hasta que otro más sucumba como este. Que alguien llame a seguridad para que se lleve el cuerpo, ya no podemos sacar nada útil de él-

-Dos de los que quedan son más jóvenes ¿no?, me muero de ganas por examinarlos, estoy seguro que se les puede encontrar alguna deformidad por más interesante, claro después de que hayan muerto-

-No te emociones, a estos dos yo ya los tienen en la mira, el presidente los quiere en sus laboratorios nada mas convulsionen, la autopsia dará muchos resultados emocionantes. Si eso funciona podrían recompensarnos debido a que nosotros los recolectamos-

-Si tienes razón espero que sea pro…

El sonido de aquellas personas se apago poco a poco, se estaban alejando de donde se encontraban y al final ya no pudieron escucharlos más. Ambos se sintieron perturbados enormemente cuando escucharon aquella conversación, se escucho más claro de lo que hubieran deseado. Sobre todo, era noel quien se encontraba más afectada. T.k la observo por un instante y no tardo en darse cuenta del pánico que la sobrecogía en ese momento, en sus ojos vio las lágrimas que no podía evitar que salieran. Pensó durante varios minutos, pero por más que lo hacía no encontró nada que decirle, nada que pudiera calmarla, las palabras de ánimo ya se habían acabado hace mucho. Se encontraba en el suelo, sentada con las manos en la cabeza, deseando con todo su ser que aquello no fuera más que una horrible pesadilla de la cual estuviera por despertar. Se le acerco y allí en el suelo la abrazo, es todo lo que podía hacer o que se le podía ocurrir para esa situación, un acto sencillo que resulta ser el más apropiado. La tomo con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él mientras sentía la humedad de su rostro en su pecho, lo único que podían hacer ambos era esperar a que aquel día terminara.


	4. Día 4

No se si alguien esta leyendo esto, pues hace mucho que no me meto a revisar los fics, aunque si quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad para disculparme por la tardanza. Sin más espero actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Darthshinji.

Día 4:

-¿Por que me cuentas esto? – le preguntaba Noel a T.k

- Te lo estoy contando – le contestaba con franqueza – para que puedas entender que, no importa que tan difíciles sean los problemas, nunca se debe de perder la esperanza, uno no se puede dar el lujo de creer que todo esta perdido.

-Me parece increíble T.k – exclamaba ella – lo que me acabas de contar, todo lo que pasaste en aquel mundo con esos seres fantásticos, esos digimons; deberías de escribir un libro sobre eso.

- Espero que esta historia te ayude, no se, que te agá mas fuerte ante lo que estamos pasando-

- Que puedo decir- le respondía – mi compañero es el guardián de la esperanza-

- Creí que no me creerías – admitía un poco avergonzado.

-Hemos pasado cosas aquí dentro que si se lo contara a otras personas me juzgarían de loca, no estoy en posición de decir que eso sea una mentira-

T.k metió su mano en su bolsillo y noto que adentro tenía un pequeño papel doblado, lo tomo, y lo leyó: NO USES EL CELULAR. Eso es todo lo que venia escrito, lo curioso es que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cómo llego esa nota hasta su bolsillo.

- ¿Noel – preguntaba el – recuerdas como conseguimos esto? – le mostro aquel papel el cual Noel se le quedo viendo un buen rato.

- No recuerdo este papel – respondió después de un rato – no se lo quitaste a uno de los guardias ¿verdad? -

- Claro que no –le respondió el – no entiendo como llego hasta mi –

Noel, después de pensar por un momento, se rasco la cabeza, luego decidió sacar su celular para examinarlo.

¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? –preguntaba T.k por el actuó impetuoso de su compañera.

-Mira – le contestaba ella- se lo que viene escrito, pero ya hemos visto antes nuestros celulares y no encontramos nada raro en ellos. Además puede que obtengamos una pista de lo que esta pasando en este lugar y por que estamos aquí –

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea – replicaba t.k mientras le quitaba el celular de las manos –

-T.k regrésamelo ahora – dijo con voz firme y tono de mando.

- Se lo que estas pensando en hacer Noel, pero no te lo puedo permitir, es demasiado peligroso –

- Eso no lo sabes – aumentaba el tono de voz – no sabes que es lo que hace o si es que hace algo en realidad, yo ya he visto mi celular y no ha pasado nada. Es posible que esa nota la trajeras contigo desde antes de llegar aquí o que no tenga nada que ver con lo que nos esta pasando, de cualquier forma, pero no tendremos ninguna respuesta si no me devuelves mi celular, así que por favor –

-No quiero que te ocurra nada malo – prácticamente le grito al decirle esto – no quiero verte salir de aquí convulsionándote como los demás, no lo soportaría.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, no tenían nada más que agregar. Al final de todo, T.k le regreso el celular a Noel quien, lo tomo sin deseos de indagar mas en el asunto; miro fijamente a T.k, tenia el semblante caído. Se dio cuenta que desde que llegaron el se había ocupado en confortarla y tranquilizarla, pero el se encontraba solo, nadie lo tranquilizaba, tenía que cargar con su propio miedo y también con el de ella, no lo decía pero sabía que eso era lo que sentía: miedo. La diferencia entre ellos dos era que a el, ese sentimiento no lo dominaba.

No sabia que hacer frente a el, al final se le acerco lo suficiente y para su sorpresa le abrazo tiernamente – perdóname por asustarte – dijo al final. T.k estaba sonrojado al igual que su compañera – no hay problema –le contesto el.

Las lagrimas estaban por salirse de los ojos de ambos, Noel se dio cuenta de esto por lo que prefirió estar en el baño para que ambos tuvieran un poco de tiempo a solas.

-Eso estuvo bien echo muchacho – una vos se asomaba desde un lado de la celda, debido a que era un punto ciego para ellos no se percataron del guardia que se encontraba ahí oyendo todo cuanto decían y hacían.

-¿Quién demonios eres? – T.k no se preocupo por ocultar su odio hacia el -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – preguntaba sin miedo.

Se le acerco bastante aquel guardia que asta el momento llevaba una mascara en el rostro, se quito lo que llevaba encima para poder ver directamente a Takeru a los ojos de manera directa.

-Dime- le preguntaba aquel mientras lo veía frente a frente - ¿recuerdas quien soy yo? –

-No, no lo se- respondía tajantemente.

-Demonios- dejo escapar aquel – temía que esto pudiera pasar, debí haber echo algo mas para evitarlo, pero no puedo estar con ustedes todo el tiempo levantaría sospechas y estos días… - por alguna razón tuvo la idea de que Takeru entendía de que estaba hablando, no fue sino hasta que le interrumpió para pedirle una mejor explicación.

-Lo lamento – se disculpaba el – no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que me vean, pero necesito saber una cosa, dime muchacho ¿Cuántos días has estado aquí según tu?- pregunto con mucho interés.

-Tres días contando hoy- le respondía.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí? – gritaba Noel quien salió rápido del baño cuando de dio cuenta de la charla de T.k - ¿Por qué nos tienen aquí?-

-Necesito que se calmen los dos – susurraba o al menos eso intentaba – les responderé pero será mas tarde, por ahora necesito que no hagan nada estúpido, y sobre todo que no miren sus celulares, regresare en unas horas-

Y sin más se alejo. Noel se sentía satisfecha con esa respuesta, se dirigió de vuelta al baño para poder desahogarse a solas.

-¿Ya se fue? – preguntaba el guardia a Takeru.

-¿Por qué querías que se fuera?-pregunto con los ánimos un poco mas calmados.

- espero que tu no veas el celular, pero por si acaso: si ella lo ve, no te desesperes y sobre todo no grites, y que ella no grite, no atraigan la atención de nadie, no importa que. Créeme, estará mejor aquí contigo que con ellos.

-¿inclusive si se convulsiona? – pregunto preocupado.

-descuida – le respondió - dudo mucho que eso pase.

Y sin decir mas se alejo rápidamente entre los pasillos saliendo rápidamente de la vista de el. Paso un minuto para que pudiera procesar aquella información, si es que se le puede llamar así, y de pronto se quedo pensando – Noel- dijo en voz alta. Rápidamente corrió hasta el baño y abrió aquella puerta de un solo movimiento, allí estaba ella, sentada en el piso del baño, sosteniendo el celular con su mano y sus ojos absortos en la pantalla incapaz de ni siquiera parpadear. –Noel – volvió a decir su nombre en voz alta sin obtener respuesta alguna, de inmediato cerro su celular prácticamente con los ojos cerrados para evitar ver el contenido de este, una vez echo esto tomo a Noel delos hombros y comenzó a agitarla para obtener una respuesta que no llego. No se estaba convulsionando, esa era su principal preocupación; cerro la puerta del baño recordando las palabras de aquel guardia, para asegurarse de que nadie los pudiera ver. Le era imposible no estar asustado y preocupado al mismo tiempo, su único consuelo era saber que al menos no estaba convulsionando, al menos no por ahora, le llamo por su nombre varias veces y por algunos minutos mas la movió por los hombros intentando que ella reaccionara ante su llamado. La desesperación empezó a ganar la batalla interna de Takeru, fue entonces cuando ella empezó a reaccionar. Parpadeo una sola vez y el sintió un gran alivio cuando sintió que en realidad sus ojos lo observaban a el y no al vacio, tomo sus mejillas con sus manos y la acerco hasta que estaban muy cerca sus rostros –Noel, por favor di algo -  
>un sonido, una palabra, un suspiro, lo que fuera que pronunciara o el cualquier ruido que hiciera podría mantener un poco mas tranquilo a T.k, al final obtuvo respuesta -T.K- fue todo lo que dijo, después de eso dio una gran bocanada de aire y poco a poco perdió el conocimiento hasta quedar desmayada.<p>

No era algo para alegrarse, pero al menos estaba mejor que la mayoría de as personas que había visto pasar por aquel lugar. El la dejo sentada en una esquina, prefirió que era mejor que se quedara allí, si uno de esos guardias se daba cuenta de lo ocurrido podrían decidir llevársela, y hasta ahora no había notado que regresaran a nadie. Tomo asiento muy cerca de los barrotes, dejándose a la vista de aquel que aparentemente quería ayudarlo, o lo que fuera que tenia en mente, espero y vio pasar un guardia tras otro, pero ninguno parecía ser aquel a quien esperaba. Se levanto un par de veces mientras nadie lo observaba para ir a revisar a Noel, aun se encontraba inconsciente, sin embargo no estaba empeorando, mas que desmayada, ahora parecía mas bien dormida, su principal preocupación era verificar que no se convulsionara, recordó las palabras que le dijo el guardia: "dudo mucho que eso pase". Recordó que el dijo aquello muy seguro de si mismo, y por ahora no se había equivocado. Saco su celular de uno de sus bolsillos y, por un momento estuvo a punto de inspeccionarlo, la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro junto con la necesidad de obtener respuestas que parecían no llegar nunca.

-Si yo fuera tu no haría eso – se escucho una voz cerca de los barrotes. Al voltear para verlo T.k logro identificar al guardia que hace algunas horas le había advertido y aconsejado con respecto a Noel.

- Ella vio su celular – le explico T.k – ahora esta desmayada, pero por un momento parecía como si estuviera… no lo se, en perdida, no se como explicarlo –

-Les dije que no lo hicieran, los jóvenes de hoy son tan impulsivos, lo que llaman valentía yo lo llamo inmadurez – su manera de dirigirse a T.k bien pudiera dar la impresión de que lo concia desde hace mucho, se tomaba tantas libertades para hablar con el.

-Supongo que debo darte las gracias – añadía el guardián de la esperanza – si no fuera por tu consejo quizá ya se la hubieran llevado, pero aun así no entiendo, ¿Por qué nos estas ayudando?-

Aquel guardia miro a los ojos del joven, luego de unos instantes de silencio, volteo la cabeza en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que estuvieran solos y con un gesto le indico que se acercara para poder hablar sin llamar la atención. – déjame acerté una pregunta T.k ¿Cuántos días crees que llevas aquí? -

A estas alturas no se sorprendió mucho al notar que aquel desconocido para el supiera su nombre, -pues serian tres días desde que nos encerraron aquí, cuatro si tomo en cuenta el día del cine- fue su respuesta –por que –

-¿Qué es lo primero que recuerdas de aquí?- volvió a preguntar.

- lo primero que recuerdo fue despertar en este lugar con Noel encerrada, ¿por que? –

- Ya veo- le contesto - ¿has oído del tiempo perdido?- volvió a preguntarle el guardia.

- No – le respondió.

-El tiempo perdido – comenzaba su relato el guardia- es un fenómeno que poco ocurre en el mundo; las personas afirman que de un momento a otro, lo que para sus ojos fueron cuatro minutos, otros les dicen que en realidad son cinco horas o mas, ellos no recuerdan que paso en ese inter de tiempo que por alguna razón no pueden recordad –

-no entiendo que tiene que ver con nosotros –

- lo que pasa T.k es que no llevas cuatro días en este lugar –

Takeru no pudo menos que dudar de esta afirmación, sorprendido por supuesto, pero no sabia como es que el no podía recordad eso.

-Por eso se llama tiempo perdido, es una especia de amnesia –respondía a la pregunta silenciosa de Takeru, como si pudiera leer lo que pensaba.

-Yo no se que decir – dijo el.

- no tienes que decir nada hijo – continuaba – solo escucha, tu amiga se recuperara al rato, también es necesario que sepas que esta no es la primera vez que ocurre –

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto, por que nos ayudas? – preguntaba Takeru.

-Cuando trabajas en este lugar, te enteras de muchas cosas que desearías no conocer, en cuanto a por que lo hago, bueno, tengo una hija mas o menos de la edad de Noel, no me gustaría que ella estuviera en una situación como esta, y si así fuera, esperaría que alguien, quien fuera la ayudara-

-¿entonces por que estas aquí? Es decir, si no te gusta esto, ¿por que lo haces? –

- Takeru, quiero que entiendas la gravedad de lo que esta ocurriendo, pase lo que pase no miren el celular-

-¿Por qué no respondes la pregunta? – se molestaba Takeru.

-tengo mis razones – fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

-Te agradezco mucho lo que estas haciendo por nosotros – dijo Takeru – pero aun no puedo confiar en ti plenamente –

-No espero que confíes, solo que obedezcas – concluyo – por cierto, puedes llamarme Steve-

Steve no dijo nada más salvo que regresaría pronto, y que no hablara con ninguno de los guardias, el mismo se dirigiría con T.k para hablar, era mejor así para no correr riesgos. Así lo hizo. El día empezaba a terminar después de ver que las luces del corredor se apagaban, regreso al cuarto de baño para revisar a Noel de quien ningún guardia había notado lo que le había pasado, ya estaba fuera de peligro, se encontraba profundamente dormida y decidió que lo mejor era dejarla así por aquella noche. Se le acerco y le dio un beso en la frente –buenas noches- y cerro la puerta para que nadie pudiera verla allí dentro, después de todo, mañana ya seria otro día. En lo que a el respecta se quedo pensando en lo que le conto Steve, hasta ahora tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho, por lo que encontró enigmática su afirmación: no llevas cuatro días. Si no era así entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba realmente? ¿Qué tenia que ver aquel lugar con el tiempo perdido? Y ¿Qué les había ocurrido realmente a ellos y a los demás? Para cada misterio hay alguien que tiene respuestas, y en cuanto a este en particular sostenía la esperanza de que Steve pudiera ser ese alguien que le pudiera dar esas respuestas.


	5. Dia ?: tiempo perdido

Día:

-En verdad te envidio Takeru- su tono y su expresión demostraban autentica franqueza, eso fue lo que mas le molesto a el – solo tienes que soportar a tu mama y además trabaja todo el día, de seguro te la pasas el día entero sin verla, ni hablar de tu papa, lo que daría por estar en tu lugar; yo por otro lado tengo que soportarlos a los dos todo el tiempo, no sabes lo afortunado que eres-

-Que quieres decir con eso – Takeru ni siquiera se molesto por ocultar su disgusto ante el comentario de su amiga.

-Solo estoy diciéndote que envidio mucho tu situación –

-¡Cállate! – Grito furioso para sorpresa de Noel quien se quedo helada ante la reacción de Takeru –no puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo. Yo daría lo que fuera por poder estar con mis dos padres juntos, por tener la oportunidad de poder disfrutar un día mas con toda mi familia, y en cambio tu, que tienes el día que yo anéelo cada mañana te atreves a expresarte tan mal de tu familia -

Noel nunca había visto bien el que nadie le dijera que hacer o que decir, no le permitía a nadie que le dijera como tenia que expresarse, para ella y según su parecer podía decir lo que quisiera de quien quisiera sin que nadie tuviera que reprocharle nada; recordó la ultima vez que alguien intento decirle algo parecido a lo menciono Takeru, le intento regañar por su manera de expresarse sobre su familia, no recuerda bien los detalles de lo ocurrido pero si recuerda es que le habían dicho: – no seas estúpida – lo siguiente que recuerda es que le dio una bofetada en la cara, nadie tenia derecho a decirle cosa alguna como esa, y aquel que se atreviera a hacerlo le iría muy mal, entonces -¿Por qué?- se preguntaba a si misma. Si no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran de ella ¿Por qué le dolía lo que Takeru le decía?; si hubiera sido cualquiera el que le hubiera dicho aquello ya le hubiera gritado como mínimo, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo, no le podía gritar a Takeru, es mas, sus palabras le dolían, pero aun así con todo esto ella cayo en negación, se negó a creer que le importaba lo que el pensaba de ella, no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran de ella, no le dolía en absoluto, y estaba resuelta a obligarse a si misma para que Takeru no fuera la excepción.

-Tu no conoces a mi familia – le replico – tu no sabes como son ellos, si vivieras un día soportándolos te darías cuenta de estoy en lo cierto- esa explicación había sonado mejor en su cabeza que cuando lo dijo en voz alta.

-No me agrada que me digan que soy afortunado – Takeru no pudo evitar levantarse de donde estaba sentado cargado de disgusto – siempre me dicen lo mismo, que tengo una posición envidiable, eso me molesta demasiado, lo único que siempre he deseado es que mi familia este junta de nuevo, sencillamente detesto a quienes no aprecian la familia que tienen –

Desprecio: Noel ya había escuchado esa palabra, o mejor dicho, ya le habían dirigido esa palabra, solo que en esas ocasiones le era indiferente a quien le demostrara tal sentir, precisamente por eso no se podía explicar el por que en esta ocasión en particular se sintió tan mal de escucharla.

-Por favor, no digas eso – tal vez esta era la primera vez en que Noel le pedía cualquier cosa usando esas palabras – no sigas mas – se encontraba sentada en una esquina con la cabeza caída, alzo por un instante la cabeza y vio el rostro de Takeru, sus ojos se posaban en ella lleno de lo que le pareció odio, odio dirigido hacia ella nada mas. – deja de mirarse así – balbuceo, pero su deseo no fue realizado, el siguió observándola con ira que lo llenaba debido a los comentarios de Noel. Ella se levanto de su lugar para intentar arreglar las cosas – ¿por que te pones tan furioso por algo así? –

- Por que, para mi, mi familia es lo mas importante y haría cualquier cosa por ella, por eso no puedo comprender como ay personas como tu que no valoran lo que tienen, se la pasan despreciando a su familia, es imperdonable –

-¡Cállate! –grito Noel, quien no pudo aguantar mas su sentir.

-Después de eso no estoy muy seguro de lo que paso, creo que tu te encerraste en el baño Noel, pero no sabría decirlo con seguridad – Steve estaba terminando su relato mientras aquellos dos no perdían detalle del relato.

-No entiendo –cuestionaba nodoka - ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de eso?

-Eso pasa con el tiempo perdido, se pierde – respondía sarcásticamente Steve.

-Si pero – insistía un tanto incrédula Noel -¿Cómo es que perdimos la memoria? –

-Creo que tiene que ver con nuestros celulares ¿o me equivoco? – deducía Takeru.

-De eso no estoy seguro – les explicaba Steve – solo soy un guardia, a mi no me dan explicaciones, lo poco que se es lo que he logrado descubrir por cuenta propia, no se con exactitud lo que ocurre en este lugar, y no estoy muy seguro de querer saberlo. Aunque lo que si se es que en ese día discutieron muy feo, me alegra ver que ya no están enojados-

-Por que no lo recordamos – Noel le dejaba claro que nunca habían echo las pases, ni siquiera recordaban que estaban peleados.

-Como sea- concluía Steve- lo importante es que estén bien los dos, de nada sirve intentar salir de este lugar si se tienen como enemigos, la confianza es clave para poder escapar de este lugar-

Steve ya se había retirado, pero lo ultimo que dijo dejo pensando tanto a Noel como a Takeru. Ambos se sentían extraños después de recibir aquella información de su pequeña "diferencia" reciente, si bien los dos aun no podían evitar estar en desacuerdo con el otro por su modo de pensar, lo que dijo Steve los obligaba a resolver las diferencias, después de todo ambos tenían un objetivo común, salir de aquel lugar, y era mejor hacerlo con alguien en quien confiar que con alguien que te odia.

Takeru no estaba muy seguro de que es lo que tenia que hacer exactamente en esa situación, aquella anécdota que Steve les había contado parecía honesta, aun no entendía del todo el por que les contaba todo aquello, pero hasta ahora el era el único que les había ayudado en aquel lugar aislado del mundo, no tenia aun motivos por el cual desconfiar de el; ahora bien, ya no sabia como comportarse con Noel, sin saber cual es la manera correcta de actuar, pero decidió hacer lo único que, según el, podría arreglar un poco las cosas, se trago su orgullo y sin mas le dirigió la palabra a Noel:

-Noel, perdóname, no debí expresarme así de ti -

Ella se quedo sorprendida ante tal disculpa de Takeru, en especial cuando acababa de escuchar la posición inmovible de el sobre el tema.

-No tienes por que disculparte – añadía Noel, quien agacho la cabeza, pues no tenia las fuerzas para ver a Takeru a los ojos – a decir verdad, soy yo quien te debe una disculpa – le confesaba – se que he dicho cosas muy malas sobre mi familia pero…

-No, yo no debí decir esas cosas, tenias razón yo no conozco ni a ti ni a tu familia, debes tener tus razones para expresarte así- se disculpaba el.

-Mi padre es alcohólico – dijo Noel para sorpresa de Takeru quien, únicamente se limito a escuchar – mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña, mi padre no hace mas que beber todo el tiempo. A veces, cuando este demasiado ebrio, suele enfadarse sin motivo, golpea a cualquiera que se ponga enfrente, incluyéndome a mí. Nunca me ha dicho una sola palabra de cariño, nunca se disculpa, tiende a echarle la culpa a los demás por sus errores y yo soy su favorita para eso, siempre me regaña cuando no me esta golpeando. Antes de que mi madre muriera, recuerdo que me dijo: cuida a tu padre. Tal vez por eso nunca e ido con la policía a denunciarlo, y abusa de eso para maltratarme aun mas; aquel día en el cine, ni siquiera se por que fui allí, tal vez solo quería estar en cualquier parte, ese día había decidido no soportar sus abusos, había decidido dejar a mi padre y huir. Quería contarte –seguía ella hablando – tal vez si te explico, tal vez ya no me odies por mi manera de pensar – concluyo mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas para no ver a Takeru, no soportaría ver una segunda ocasión su mirada de desprecio hacia ella. -Pero una cosa si era cierta en lo que te dije, te envidio, por que tu tienes padres que aunque no están juntos te quieren sobre todo, y también un hermano que te cuida y apoya, así que no tienes por que tener envidia de mi familia, por que soy yo la que desea tener un día como el tuyo-

¿Qué hacer o que decir? Takeru mantenía esta pregunta en su mente, pues intentaba por todos los medios darle respuesta, no sabia como actuar, después de todo ¿Cómo se podría mejorar tal situación?

-Noel- Takeru se le acerco hasta donde se encontraba sentada y le abrazo– no te odio - Al final, la forma más sencilla resulta ser la más acertada.

Este es solo un momento más, un día más de aquellos que pareciera no terminar jamás.


	6. Dia:5

Sueño: día 5

Unos siempre suele ser quejumbroso con respecto a su empleo: jefes exigente, compañeros molestos, salario bajo, aun así lo seguimos haciendo ¿Por qué? ¿Necesidad, resignación, conformismo? Quien sabe, solo seguimos haciéndolo sin importar que tanto lo detestemos por una simple razón: siempre encontraremos uno peor que el anterior. Sin embargo en el caso de algunos pocos la situación no es algo relacionado con lo anterior, algunos sencillamente no tienen opción, tan solo se ven obligados a hacer la misma rutina día tras día, sin importar que tanto se deteste o que tanto odies aquello en lo cual te ganas la vida. Todos odian su trabajo, pero muy pocos se odian a si mismos por el trabajo que realizan y se ven forzados a realizar día tras desesperante día.

Steve de dirigía a paso rápido por el corredor tan largo de aquel lugar tan desconcertante similar a una cárcel pero mas siniestra. Se vio tentado a pasar primero por donde se encontraban los dos últimos sujetos de pruebas, que es como los llamaban en aquel lugar, sin embargo decidió no hacerlo, al menos no por ahora pues no le gustaba iniciar el día con ese sentimiento de hipocresía al intentar ayudarlos y ala vez vigilarlos para que no escapen. Por alguna razón tenia le presentimiento de que en cualquier momento sus superiores lo descubrirían y tomaran represalias directas en contra de el, aun así cada día lograba armarse del valor suficiente para realizar aquel trabajo que no le daba ninguna clase de satisfacción.

Paso de largo por donde estaban aquellos dos; ahora que eran los únicos que quedaban no había necesidad de tener a tantos guardias en la base, la mayoría fueron transferidos a otras instalaciones, en mas de una ocasión se pregunto lo que podría ocurrir con ellos dos de darse el caso de que a el le tocara ser transferido: ¿Qué seria de ellos? – pensaba para si mismo mientras seguía caminando. Hasta ese momento había logrado que ellos se mantuvieran lo mas a salvo posible, pero de darse el caso anterior muy probablemente terminarían como el resto de los antiguos sujetos de pruebas. Intento concentrarse en otra cosa, el seguir pensando de esa manera no le reportaría ningún beneficio, le hubiera gustado decir que tenia mejores cosas en que pensar, pero lo cierto era que no podía darse el lujo de decir aquello, no del todo al menos.

Llego a los vestidores, abrió su locker después de poner la combinación del seguro, busco algunas municiones para sus armas y cargo adecuadamente estas, una revisión rápida para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden mientras rogaba que nunca tuviera que usarlas. Se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba hasta donde el, se trataba de uno de sus compañeros – te han mandado llamar - fue lo que le dijo. No tardo en ponerse en camino, no era una buena idea dejarlos esperar, y menos a ellos.

-señor, ¿solicita mi presencia?-

-así es capitán. Dígame ¿Cómo se encuentra? –

-se encuentra bien por ahora señor, gracias por su interés –

- eso es lo único que significa capitán: interés, de no ser por su situación actual no hubiera aceptado estar aquí para ayudarnos a tener tantos conejillos de indias-

-me agrada saber que le soy de utilidad señor –

-en fin, estamos próximos a terminar en esta instalación, le informo que debe de estar preparado para cuando eso pase y pueda acudir a su nueva base inmediatamente después de que se le informe. Eso es todo, se puede retirar –

Se coloco en firmes y respondió con un saludo militar, después de eso salió de inmediato. Regreso a su puesto, hoy no le tocaría visitar a sus dos muchachos, hasta este momento se las habían arreglado muy bien, y esperaba que así siguiera. – ¿te encuentras bien? – la pregunta de su compañero lo despabilo de su sueño mental. No lo conocía muy bien, en realidad ni siquiera sabia su nombre; reglas simples de protocolo, lo identificaba por el numero de su uniforme, numero 05.

-si, descuida, no me pasa nada-

-pues solo con ver tú cara cualquiera diría que algo te incomoda-

Se quedo pensativo por un momento, la idea de contarle sus preocupaciones le cruzo por la mente, mas, sin embargo recordó que todos allí adentro habían realizado un juramento de lealtad, y la gran mayoría se lo tomaba muy enserio, para quienes trabajaban eran muy selectivos en cuanto a escoger al personal, una de las primeros requisitos es un historial de compromiso y lealtad. El mismo tenia ese punto de vista, pero de hace poco tiempo a la fecha se sentía intranquilo con lo que hacia. Decidió no comentarlo con el al final, no valía la pena arriesgarse a perder tanto solo por su necesidad de desahogarse.

-solo estoy cansado, necesito vacaciones y pronto –

Hiso su mejor esfuerzo por sonar autentico, aunque no tenia forma de averiguar si funciono. 05 se sentó justo a su lado después de girar la cabeza tras asegurarse de que nadie los observara, después le hablo con voz suave y baja para evitar ser escuchados por accidente.

-en ocasiones esto puede parecer sádico ¿no crees? – le preguntaba con sarcasmo – pero hacemos lo que podemos, trabajo es trabajo, nos vemos –

Steve quedo desconcertado por ese comentario, pero el en un tiempo llego a tener ese mismo razonamiento: solo es trabajo, nada es personal. Cuando estas en ese tipo de trabajos tener conciencia es solo un estorbo, algo que limita tu desempeño y eficacia, y desde hace no mucho tiempo el empezaba a bajar su desempeño y eficacia. Sabía que sus superiores no tolerarían ese modo de pensar que ellos consideraban inútil, por lo que debería hacer algo para evitar levantar sospechas, el problema es que no tenía ni la más menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

El día fue mas largo de lo que había esperado, pero por fin había terminado, se dirigió rápidamente a guardar su equipo para salir de allí de inmediato; llego hasta su automóvil, introdujo su llave y arranco prontamente lejos de aquel lugar que nunca le trajo satisfacción. El procedimiento para dejar las instalaciones era largo, pero debido a que eran pocos los que hasta ahora se encontraban trabajando en aquel lugar se volvió de unos pocos minutos. El trabajo en aquel lugar era demasiado absorbente, turnos que se podrían alargar por días enteros y muy poco descanso dependiendo la instalación y el trabajo que se requiera, por lo que no es ninguna exageración que Steve se preguntara mientras conducía - ¿Qué día es? – literalmente no recordaba ni el día ni la fecha, pero al final no le importo, después de mucho por fin estaba libre.

El hospital no se encontraba nada cerca, pero ninguna distancia seria lo suficientemente larga como para no ir a verla este día. Tan pronto llego avanzo rápidamente por los corredores hasta dar con la habitación correcta, el numero 102. Entro y allí se encontraba, a pesar de su enfermedad no podía evitar ver lo tierna que se veía su cara cuando se dibujaba una sonrisa cada vez que le veía llegar.

-papa, viniste – le daba la bienvenida alegremente después de no haberlo visto durante un buen tiempo.

-claro que vine, ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar siquiera en que no vendría? – Preguntaba sarcásticamente bromeando con ella, con su hija - ¿Cómo te han tratado momoka? –le preguntaba a su hija de quien siempre estaba al pendiente de su cuidado medico.

-no te preocupes – le respondía ella – todos me tratan bien gracias a ti –

Para Steve, el simple echo de estar con ella valía todo lo que estaba haciendo. Su esposa; de origen japonés, ya hacia mucho que no estaba con ellos, pero aun le quedaba su hija, y si de algo estaba seguro era de que cualquier cosa que hiciera valdría la pena con tal de verla sonreír.

La dejo un momento para que la enfermera la pudiera examinar, entre tanto fue ha hablar con el doctor quien lo atendió de inmediato dejando todo su trabajo pendiente por el momento. el estaba consiente que Steve tenia jefes importantes que daban muy buenos ingresos al hospital con la única condición de darle un tratamiento especial tanto a sus trabajadores que ellos recomendaran y/o familiares, no deberían hacer preguntas y ellos a cambio darían una nada modesta cantidad a la cuneta del hospital. Todos sabían que eso era prácticamente soborno, pero si nadie decía nada y mantenían la boca cerrada nada malo tendría que ocurrir, sus órdenes eran muy clara: NO DIGAS, NO PREGUNTES, SOLO OBEDECE. Ese era el sistema, y, ¿Quién era el para ir en contra del sistema?

Inmediatamente como se encontró con Steve lo puso al tanto de la situación de Momoka, su hija.

-Lamento mucho informarle que la situación de su hija no ha cambiado mucho desde los últimos exámenes señor Steve- le informaba con cierto temor de la reacción de este.

-pensé que este tratamiento seria productivo- hablaba con tono intimidante y voz de mando, como todo buen sargento y soldado - ¿Qué demonios es lo que ahora esta mal?-

-Es su hija, su cuerpo no responde a ningún tratamiento, estamos haciendo más análisis pero no sabemos como lograr que mejore-

-¿Esta diciendo que mi hija tiene la culpa?- preguntaba con tono molesto.

-lo que digo- intentaba calmarlo el doctor- es que su enfermedad es inmune a cualquier tratamiento al que es sometido, se nos acaban las opciones-

Pero Steve no estaba dispuesto a escuchar más escusas, con voz firme e irritada le dijo que más le valía encontrar un tratamiento útil y pronto. Lo dejo para ir a ver a su hija mientras maldecía en silencio aquello que estuviera causándole dolor a su más grande tesoro en esta vida. El día estaba por terminar y muy pronto su día de descanso también lo haría, debería de volver al trabajo en breve, deseaba tener mas tiempo para pasar con momoka, pero su trabajo era importante, gracias a el era la manera en como obtenía la atención medica especial para su hija.

-¿no me dirás que haces en tu trabajo papa? – le preguntaba mientras se recostaba en su cama.

-ya sabes que eso es imposible- respondía el – no me dejaría decírtelo ni siquiera a ti, si descubrieran que te lo dije lo mas seguro es que ya no te atenderían en este lugar y seria despedido, y no queremos que esto pase-

-supongo que tienes razón- termino por razonar – después de todo aquí me tratan muy bien, excepto por la comida que a veces apesta-

-deja de quejarte – le regañaba su padre – no todo puede ser perfecto en la vida.

-bueno, al menos no me aburro tanto como pensaba, incluso a veces me traen películas para verlas, aunque algunas no las entiendo-

-ahora debo irme- las manecillas del reloj lo hicieron reaccionar respecto a su tiempo de calidad con su hija.

-desearía poder verte mas seguido, te hecho mucho de menos papa –

Steve no entendía como era posible que esa pequeña le hiciera acelerar su corazón tan rápido en tan poco tiempo. Le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió de ella.

-papa- el llamado de su hija lo detuvo antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación – no se lo que hagas, pero quiero decirte lo muy orgullosa que estoy de ti-

Esas palabras, hubiera preferido que lo atravesaran con un cuchillo antes de haber oído aquellas palabras. No pudo evitar pensar lo muy decepcionada que estaría su hija si se enterada de lo que en realidad hacia, del gran daño que causaba, probablemente no diría aquello. Apenas y pudo contestar y darle las gracias que se obligo a decir antes de Salir para tener un día más de trabajo.


	7. Día:6

Desde hacía un par de días Takeru había estado sufriendo de dolores de cabeza que se encontraban en aumento, con todo y eso algo le perturbaba, y era el hecho de no saber con exactitud que lo que más desesperación le provocaba.  
>Dentro de la celda Takeru comenzó a retroceder dentro de sus memorias para encontrar una pieza perdida del rompecabezas.<br>_-¿que será?-  
><em>se preguntaba a sí mismo, comenzó a regresar atrás en su mente hasta el día en que conoció a noel; no sabía el por qué, pero de algún modo sabía que era en ese instante en que….  
><em>-ese es el problema: no se qué ocurrió ese día-<br>_era como si se le hubiera pasado algo por alto algo que tenía mucha importancia y una relación directa con lo que les ocurrió. De pronto se daba cuenta de que noel llevaba ya un buen rato observándolo.

La preocupación creció en noel. Takeru tal vez era el único chico por el cual el se había preocupado desde… _-bueno, desde siempre- _ se respondía a sí misma. Cuando lo pensó por un instante se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de las circunstancias que la rodeaban, t.k era el único chico con el cual había tenido una verdadera conversación. Lo miro estando ahí sentado en un rincón de aquella celda mientras lo examinaba con sus ojos. De pronto se sintió incomoda; Takeru la estaba observando a ella y no pudo evitar apenarse al pensar cuanto tiempo t.k llevaba viéndola a ella hasta que se diera cuenta de ello.

-¿qué es lo que ocurre? – le preguntaba a noel cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que le estaba viendo.

-no, no pasa nada- respondió mientras su rostro se sonrojaba – es solo que te vez como si algo te inquietara-

Steve se encontraba sentado haciendo tiempo mientras empezaba su turno. A pesar de que el número de soldados era muy limitado, disponían de dos "responsables" dividiéndose en turnos. A Steve se le conocía como 03 en la "empresa"; le llamaban así por que en realidad no sabían que es lo que en verdad era, esa era la mejor palabra que disponían para describirla. Ellos solo contactaban y reclutaban a los mejores para ser sus soldados, solo la elite., y los responsables eran la elite de la elite, los líderes de los escuadrones que empresa ponía a su disposición: ellos manda y ellos cumplen, sin preguntas y sin cuestionar nada.  
>Claro que esa ignorancia tenía muchas ventajas; el sueldo es increíble, sin mencionar los mejores planes de salud que nadie tiene, y lo mejor era la política de trabajo; estaba prohibido exigirle a los soldados excesivos turnos de trabajo, según ellos era un desperdicio tener a los mejores si cometen errores por el cansancio, y los errores son imperdonables en aquel trabajo, por lo qué aunque hubiera poco trabajo en aquel lugar, había otro responsable cubriendo un turno.<p>

Podía oír los pasos acercándose por el pasillo y dedujo que sería ella. La conocía como 02, una mujer como pocas.  
><em>-y que mujer –<br>_no lo decía en el sentido machista, sino que era casi una leyenda entre los responsables. Si bien nadie sabía nada de empresa, entre los responsables corría el rumor de que 02 era quien más información había logrado conseguir. Nadie sabía que método usaba, pero de algún modo lograba robar información sobre los proyectos que allí se trataban. Ella era sin lugar a dudas tan inteligente como hermosa: mujer de 30 y algo, los años no pasaban por ella. Alta de 1.80 y con un gran desprecio hacia los hombres.

Mientras se dirigía hacia los vestidores no pudo evitar bostezar debido al aburrimiento. 02 no entendía cómo es que esos dos se resistían al experimento, pero lo cierto era que su trabajo en esa base se estaba volviendo por demás aburrido; deseo que pronto la transfirieran de base y pronto. El único punto favorable que le podía ver a la situación era el no tener que tratar con demasiados soldados. Estaba más que harta por todos esos sujetos con complejo machista que se la pasaban lanzando indirectas y bromas que rayaban en lo obsceno. _–Como si fueran irresistibles-  
><em>pronuncio en voz alta si que nadie la escuchara. Abrió la puerta que daba hacia los casilleros y noto que el 03 ya se encontraba esperando a entrar a su turno. De pronto recordó al observarlo como a pesar de que todos los demás responsables la consideraban a ella como una feminista de lo peor, ella nunca se considero así, y 03 era la prueba viviente de ese hecho.  
>Aquel seria tal vez el único con el que había logrado congeniar, ella pensaba que 03 había sido chapado a la antigua, nunca decía nada en doble sentido, albur, y lo que ella consideraba más importante, evitaba quedársele viendo al pecho o trasero de ella de manera tan vulgar como el resto de los soldados. En resumen: todo un caballero. <p>

-¿Qué te pasa 03? Te vez preocupado- desde que había entrado allí él ni siquiera se había inmutado, tan solo se quedo en el mismo lugar observando a ningún lado en particular.

-no me pasa nada- respondió después de haber espabilo ante la pregunta de su compañera.

Ella por su parte se dirigió hacia su casillero para sacar sus ropas de civil; se retiro la capucha de su uniforme que poco dejaba ver su negra cabellera y su rostro que hasta entonces estaba oculto e impedía reconocer que se trataba de una mujer. Volvió a echar un vistazo a su compañero y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de lo que él podría decir, en verdad algo le inquietaba, era obvio que era algo importante pero, debido a su negativa estaba indecisa en insistir con el mismo tema.

-¿sabes algo? – Se animo a decir al fin – creo que los jefes se están hartando de este proyecto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto un poco más animado.

-por favor, no creas que no se los rumores que corren sobre mí. Ya sabes lo bien que se me da encontrar la información que quiero-

-es verdad. Pero ¿Por qué lo dices?- volvía a repetir la pregunta.

-no se lo digas a nadie ¿de acuerdo?, por lo que me entere, este "proyecto" esta bajo la supervisión de una sola persona, uno de los importantes, el problema es que lo están presionado para que termine, al parecer ya excedió el tiempo que tenía previsto para usar estas instalaciones-

-¿me imagino que no sabes que es lo que intentan hacer con ellos, o si?-

-para nada – decía negando con la cabeza – no tengo tanta información, pero si te puedo decir algo sobre el que está a cargo de esto-

-que cosa-

-el sujeto es lo más cercano a un enigma puro-

-no te necesito a ti para saber eso – se burlaba Steve del comentario que él consideraba más que obvio.

-tú no lo entiendes- le interrumpía – ocupa un lugar alto, y los rumores que circulan alrededor suyo son increíbles: algunos dicen que podría causar una guerra mundial tan solo por diversión –

-deja de estar bromeando- reclamaba un tanto molesto al pensar que estaba jugando con él.

-por qué piensas que es una broma- respondía con tono de voz serio y directo – en todo rumor ay algo de cierto, y lo cierto es que para que haya una especulación de esas dimensiones alrededor del quiere decir que posee una gran influencia y poder, incluso en el gobierno mismo-

-¿eso crees?-

-eso especulo, es difícil de saber. Ahora que recuerdo también había escuchado que tiene planeado algo malévolo relacionado con la luna-

Steve había perdido por completo toda la seriedad que tenía sobre el tema al escuchar este último comentario por parte de 02. Prefirió alistarse para salir a empezar su turno cundo ella lo detuvo por última ocasión.  
>-también ay algo mas; al parecer no confía en nosotros como responsables, así que ha mandado a alguien para espiarnos, vigilarnos, y hacer el trabajo sucio que el ordene. Es solo un rumor, pero creo que es mejor no tomarlo por completo como una broma, así que cuídate y no vayas a cometer ninguna estupidez-<p>

Paró en seco ante este ultimo cometario por un momento se pregunto si debería preocuparse sobre eso. _–pero que rayos-_ la idea de que ella supiera lo que hacía le cruzo por la mente, además ese último comentario solo le hizo sospechar aun mas. _–Después de todo ella es famosa por eso, descubrir cosas-_ la paranoia empezó a apoderarse de su mente.  
>¿Por qué me lo dices?- pregunto después de unos momentos en silencio.<p>

-tan solo hacia un comentario-

Y sin más se retiro a los vestidores abandonando la conversación por este día. Steve se quedo observando la puerta de los vestidores por un minuto preocupado ante los escenarios que su mente planteaba a cada segundo; aunque por otra parte, como le dijo ella, puede que solo haya sido eso, un comentario que él se tomo demasiado en serio.  
><em>-si sigues comportándote a si en verdad lograras que alguien sospeche-<em> y con eso en mente se retiro tratando de controlar sus nervios.

Ya en los vestidores, 02 se mantuvo pegada en la puerta hasta que por fin escucho a 03 retirarse. Su habilidad de conseguir información era envidiable, aunque a veces se enteraba de cosas sobre la vida privada de los demás, es un don al cual no sabía darle un buen uso. Para ella su curiosidad le era imposible de controlar, un incansable deseo por descubrir el por qué de las cosas. Eso fue algo que aprendió de su padre. Un viejo investigador privado; ya hacia algunos años que había muerto, pero le dejo todo su conocimiento y experiencia a su hija. El, por su parte, poseía una profunda atracción hacia los misterios que le transmitió a su hija, y el hecho de trabajar para una empresa que era un misterio en si no hacía más que avivar esa llama de curiosidad; tal vez esa fue la razón por la que decidió aceptar el trabajo en primer lugar.  
><em>-me pregunto si le debería decir que conozco lo de su hija- <em> por lo pronto dejo de pensar en aquello para cambiarse de ropa y tomarse el resto del día libre.

-entonces piensas que algo no encaja - noel intentaba encontrar algún tipo de lógica en la declaración de Takeru.

-así es, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento como si no hubiera prestado atención a algo realmente importante- le explicaba – tengo la sensación de que debo recordar aquello. 

-oye – le interrumpía noel un poco preocupada - ¿no crees que sea algún efecto por ver los celulares? –

- no creo que eso sea posible – respondía – después de todo yo no he visto el contenido de mi celular, así que no creo que importe-

-aun así- continuaba de forma frenética y a tal velocidad que apenas eran entendibles sus palabras- cuando yo vi mi celular y me quede en shock, entonces tú lo apagaste y aunque haya sido por un instante pero tú también estuviste expuesto y si los soldados se dan cuenta puede que vengan por ti y…-

Takeru puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su compañera y basto solo eso para detenerla de su habla frenesí. – noel, tranquilízate, eso no pasara – su voz sonaba firme y su expresión convencida al respecto.  
>-pero- volvía a objetar.<br>-no pasara, te prometo que eso no ocurrirá- debía tranquilizarla, intentaba por todos los medios de darle esperanza a pesar de toda la situación. Por fin noel dejo de hablar y solo se quedo sentada en aquel lugar.  
>Ya había transcurrido bastante tiempo desde que Takeru y noel había tenido aquel percance; ninguno siguió la conversación, noel se limitaba a observar a noel y Takeru seguía absorto en sus pensamientos tratando de cifrar algo que no conoce. El empezó a caminar de un lado a otro debido la ansiedad que le invadía el cuerpo; noel seguía los pasos de T.k con sus ojos, pues no sabía de qué forma ayudarlo. <em>–Algo que no encaja-<em> se repetía a si misma sin ningún resultado.  
>T.k vio la preocupación de su amiga y se obligo a sí mismo a sentarse en una esquina.<br>Noel se calmo después un rato, observo como un soldado pasó de largo por allí. Había deseado que fuera Steve para poder preguntarle sobre la situación de t.k. aunque él decía que no había nada que temer una segunda opinión que lo confirmara le serie de mucha utilidad para tranquilizarla, fue allí cuando recordó: -STEVE- dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de Takeru.

Steve se encontraba en su oficina preparando el informe para este día mientras lo tecleaba en su computadora personal, pero una llamada lo distrajo de su ocupación. Saco su celular personal de uno de sus bolsillos; le pareció algo extraño pues nadie tenía su número, nadie excepto _–el doctor de momoka- _rápidamente atendió el teléfono.

-buenos días – se oyó la voz por el otro lado – señor Steve, soy el doctor John, soy el encargado de atender a su hija.

-si doctor, le recuerdo bien, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto nervioso. Deseaba con toda su fuerza que le diera buenas noticias, que su hija estaba mejorando, incluso que hubiera un problema con los papeles para atenderla o que faltara dinero que no se había depositado; nunca había recibido una llamada del hospital y menos por el doctor que atendía a su hija, quería escuchar cualquier cosa menos lo que temía.

-señor, me temo que se requiere su presencia de inmediato, tuvo un ataque esta mañana, no lo soporto, acaba de fallecer-


	8. Día 7

gracias a los que de alguna manera continuan leyendo esta "curiosa" historia mia, les estoy muy agradecido.  
>agradeceria cualquier critica o comentario sobre el fic y este capitulo, asi podre saber como mejorar como escritor y a su vez a lograr una mejor historia,<br>si tienen un comentario solo agamenlo saber.

tambien quiero aprovechar para lo siguiente: tengo bastante curosidad por saber lo que ustedes lectores piensan sobre el fic asi que si tienen sus propias teorias sobre lo que esta pasando por favor digamenlas, me gustaria oirlas y tambien como piensas que acabe el fic.

me estoy tardando en subir los capitulos debido a que la memoria donde tenia guardados los capitulos fue averiada. me vi forzado a usarla en un cyber y le entro un virus y al final se borro todo asi que tuve que volver a reescribir todo lo que ahi tenia y para ser honestos, no es divertido y aveces me entra la flojera, pero intentare acabarlo lo mas pronto posible, y por si alguien se lo pregunta, lo mas probable es que ete fic no rebase los 10 u 11 capitulos, asi que el final esta proximo.

gracias y espero que disfruten leyendo, por que yo sufri mucho reescribiendo (maldito cyber, 4 gigas echadas a la basura).

Darthshinji.

Steve se encontraba recogiendo las últimas pertenencias de su hija en el hospital, había caído a la etapa de la resignación después de haber atravesado por la negación, frustración, ira, pero sobre todo la ira. Tardaba un poco en su labor siendo que se detenía con nada cosa que recogía, pues le traía el triste recuerdo de su preciada hija en vida: cada fotografía, cada muñeco de peluche, cada arreglo floral que le había traído. Para su desgracia ninguno de estos recueros aliviaba el dolor y pena que sentía, al final sintió una necesidad de salir de aquel lugar, solo le traía depresión. Tomo el resto de los objetos de su difunta hija y se dispuso a abandonar aquella habitación. No pudo evitar el voltear una última vez para contemplar aquel cuarto; en cierto modo sentía que la muerte de su hija le había traído cierto alivio, aquellas últimas veces en que había ido a visitarle tuvo que resignarse a ver como su estado empeoraba, había días buenos y malos, pero sin más, en ocasiones le llegaban las convulsiones; en una ocasión tuvo la amarga experiencia de observar cómo le daba un paro cardiaco, al menos su hija ya no tenía que sufrir más.

Avanzaba por el pasillo con paso cansado por las largas noches en vela por culpa del duelo, noto que una enfermera se le venía acercando. Le observo atentamente tratando de recordar su nombre, no lo consiguió.

-señor- se dirigía formalmente a Steve- lamento mucho su pérdida-

-gracias- le contestaba él.

-solo le quiero decir, si es que lo hace sentir mejor, que su hija no sufrió cuando murió. Ocurrió mientras dormía. Su corazón estaba débil después del ataque cardiaco que tuvo, pero fue casi instantáneo, no debió durar más de un par de segundos. Tal vez la autopsia traiga un poco de claridad en cuanto a lo que le ocurría exactamente-

-le agradezco, pero no habrá ninguna autopsia. Tengo entendido que… mi empresa arreglo que entregaran el cuerpo para ser enterrado lo más pronto posible. De nada me sirve ahora saber de que murió, eso no me la regresara-

-le entiendo perfectamente. Su hija fue muy valiente, nunca perdía la sonrisa del rostro. Estoy seguro de que también para sus amigos de trabajo era alguien especial-

-¿Por qué lo dice?-preguntaba con desconcierto.

-bueno, uno de sus amigos de su empresa- le contestaba la enfermera – había venido varias veces, nunca lo encontró a usted pero, siempre pasaba a ver a su hija-

-disculpe la interrupción, pero ¿Cómo sabía que era compañera mía?-

-Por su uniforme, tenia uno muy similar al guardia que se quedaba a velar por su hija, en su hombro tenía el 02 grabado-

Soñar era algo que en pocas ocasiones le sucedía a t.k le sorprendió que lograra tener un sueño durante su primera noche en aquel lugar tan peculiar. Esa noche en particular volvió a tener el mismo sueño, exactamente igual. De haber estado presente hubiera notado que una lagrima salía de su ojo, poco a poco se estaba quebrando junto con su voluntad.  
>Lentamente fue despertando de su sueño, su cuerpo se encontraba increíblemente cansado, podía sentir como le dolía su brazo junto con todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Cuando recupero por completo la conciencia descubrió el por qué de su dolor en el brazo: allí junto a él, se hallaba noel recostada con su espalda pegada a su pecho y su cabeza encima de su brazo.<br>De no ser por el hecho de que su cuerpo ya no le respondía se habría alejada de ella inmediatamente de manera impulsiva por aquella impresión que tuvo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a bombear sangre a un ritmo acelerado provocando que se sonrojara por competo.

-¿Por qué estamos durmiendo juntos?- preguntaba sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Noel seguía durmiendo profundamente, por alguna razón decidió no despertarla, al menos por ahora.

-pero como rayos terminamos así- preguntaba T.K a nadie en especial mientras su voz se perdía en el espacio de su celda. Hace unos días hubiera imaginado que allí dentro ocurriría de todo, pero despertar con noel al lado no era una de ellas.

La celda aun se encontraba cubierta por la oscuridad, la llamaban noche aunque en si no podían dar seguridad de esa información. Su rostro seguía rojo por la vergüenza que sentía de aquella situación "incomoda".

Se percato de que noel estaba despertando; creyó que estaría igual de sorprendida que él, pensó en que le regañaría por no haberla despertado o alejarse de ella, lo que cualquiera llamaría una reacción natural o normal, pero no ocurrió así. Noel abrió los ojos, voltio la cabeza para ver a t.k. y le puso una mano en la frente –tonto- fue lo que dijo. Se volvió a acomodar en el brazo del rubio como si fuera lo más normal del mundo volviendo a cerrar los ojos como deseando recuperar el sueño del que había despertado dejándolo a él solo con su desconcierto.

Empezó a pensar en la única palabra que articulo su compañera –tonto, ¿Por qué me llamo tonto? Espera ¿Por qué solo dijo eso? hubiera dicho cualquier otra cosa o haber hecho otra cosa, ¿Por qué yo soy el tonto en esto?-

Steve estaba convencido que, a pesar de que lo negaran, en los ordenadores de la base deberían encontrarse los archivos secretos sobre los experimentos que allí practicaban. Si Steve estaba en lo correcto podría tratarse del robo de información más grande en su historial, después de todo, de eso se trataba ser un cracker.

Levanto su ordenador portátil y comenzó a la hora en la que le indicaron comenzar el procedimiento. Envió el gusano informático por medio de las redes inalámbricas, su ordenador había tardado unos 25 minutos en poder reconocer todos los accesos de internet –nada está oculto- dijo en voz alta. Había estado trabajando durante mucho tiempo en mejorar sus gusanos, este era la versión 5.3, su orgullo el cual consideraba "su bebe".

No podía describir la sensación de satisfacción que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que se disponía a hacer uno de sus trabajos –que clase de cracker seria de no sentirlo- su boca se humedecía, sus pupilas se dilataban, sus músculos se contraían, la adrenalina recorría fríamente su cuerpo, su mente procesaba información de manera rápida a lo habitual, y los nervios, le encantaba la sensación que le causaba. –Te toca a ti Steve, mas te vale no meter la pata – no eran las palabras que contagian seguridad dada la situación; de repente le entro la sensación de poder hablar con Steve en ese instante para poder dedicarle unas palabras –donde me fastidien te mato-

T.k se encontraba todavía tendido en el piso con noel junto a él, seguía dormida profundamente; mientras veía su rostro, intentando recordar algo de lo ocurrido el día anterior, encontraba una tranquilidad que a él le parecía inapropiada.

-noel, despierta de una buena vez- repitió lo mismo un par de veces más antes de sacar de la inconsciencia a su compañera.

Noel volvía a abrir los ojos mientras obtenía conciencia y salía del sueño en el cual se encontraba cómodamente -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaba sin ánimo en la voz y completo desgane.

-tengo el brazo dormido por completo- apelaba él.

-¿y qué?- obviamente noel no tenía la menor intención de quitarse de su lugar en el cual se encontraba tan tranquila.

-¿y qué? Porque preguntas eso, te parece bien que estemos así-

Se disponía a hablar nuevamente, pero noel le golpeo la boca del estomago provocando que gimiera de dolor –deja de hablar tonto- volvía a repetirle queriendo que se callase para volver a obtener el sueño.

-noel, no tengo reloj pero aun así se que ya deberías estar despierta-

-¿y qué?- volvía a preguntar – todavía es temprano-

-tú no duermes tanto tiempo-

-por alguna razón hoy siento mucho sueño-

-lamento tener que decírtelo noel- por fin decidió hablar directamente- pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo es que "terminamos durmiendo juntos"- no pudo evitar sonrojare al decir estas últimas palabras.

-eso pensé- dijo para sorpresa del rubio.

-lo sabías, ¿entonces por qué?-

-porque –lo interrumpía noel –desde que estoy aquí a penas duermo, ya casi no podía aguantar más. No sé porque pero, esta es la primera noche en que pude dormir tranquila-

-¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?- preguntaba t.k mientras se acostumbraba mas a tenerla así de cerca sin que él se percatara.

-quien sabe-

Una respuesta que no era del agrado del rubio; estaba más que arto de toda la tela de misterios que cubría sus vidas durante estos últimos días y este nuevo solo lograba encender mas su frustración.

Se produjo un largo silencio en la celda, ya no había ms palabras que añadir sobre el asunto. Noel seguía en el lecho de t.k sin que este objetara nada más al respecto, aunque si seguía pensando en cómo era posible que no recordara nada de la noche anterior; en su mente circulaba la idea de que sus celulares tenían que ver al respecto –de ser así ella lo sabría ¿no? – noel le habría detenido de ver su celular en todo caso, así que seguía sin tener conciencia de lo ocurrido.  
>-¿Qué mas habrá pasado? – se pregunto así mismo pero sin tener el coraje suficiente para preguntárselo a ella.<br>-si kari me estuviera viendo así ahora seguro que me mata- de repente empezó a preguntarse qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos su mejor amiga: durmiendo, o tal vez era de día y estaría disfrutando de sus vacaciones con su familia, después de todo ella le había dicho que saldrían fuera a visitar a sus abuelos. Habría intentado llamarme en algún momento; de ser así sería una llamada que nunca contesto, se le privo de poder hablar con ella.

El brazo le estaba molestando mucho, sentía un fuerte hormigueo por el peso de la cabeza de noel en el. Fijo la mirada en noel para notar que estaba casi dormida, de nuevo, intento quitar el brazo sin despertarla para poder recuperar la circulación en el.

-T.k- ella había notado las intenciones de él y le hablo para detenerlo –se que no recuerdas nada de lo ocurrido y que esta situación te desagrada, pero quisiera que me hicieras un favor-

-¿Cuál?- preguntaba el.

-por favor, no te quites-

-¿Cómo?-

-por favor, déjame terminar de dormir aquí donde estoy, contigo-

-pero- objetaba contra lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-te lo suplico – insistía nuevamente – es la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que me siento tan, tan tranquila y tan cómoda, déjame terminar de dormir en tu brazo-

Era una petición poco ordinaria, por un instante iba a rechazar aquello de inmediato, sin embargo, al ver de nuevo a noel y observar sus ojos pudo darse cuenta de que, aunque llevaba poco de conocerla, esta era la primera vez que la veía tan calmada. En otras ocasiones había podido verla durmiendo, una de tantas noches en que la desesperación le robaba el sueño; en aquella vez al acercarse y observarla fijamente vio que sus sueños eran perturbados por el miedo y el estrés, así que en todo momento se esforzó por decir palabras que la tranquilizaran; debido a aquello y al verla tan tranquila, no pudo negarse a ese favor.

-está bien, duerme lo que quieras, no me moveré de aquí-

-gracias- decía noel un poco aliviada al oír que su petición fue aceptada. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para volver a sus sueños. No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que durmió tan plácidamente. Algo que no todos aprecian es el pasar una noche durmiendo en paz, era una bendición; noel apreciaba demasiado cada noche que dormía en paz debido a que ella no tenía muchas noches así y menos después de entrar en esa situación, por lo mismo quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para poder disfrutar de su sueño sin disturbios, uno del cual tuvo la sensación que nunca volvería a tener.

Cogió el brazo de Takeru para sorpresa de este para rodear su cuerpo, pareciera que le estaba abrazando. Takeru no evito este acercamiento con ella, dormía tan plácidamente que no quería interrumpir sus sueños.


	9. Dia 8

muy bien, para lamisteriosacristal que me comento en el capitulo anterior y me dijo, y cito:_ Sin embargo un punto clave en esta historia es la forma como cambian las escenas tan drasticas que hacen que facilmenete se pierda el lector, cuando se hacen cambios de escena tan radicales como el sucedido entre lo que hacia Steve y luego poner a Tk y Noel... y sobre todo el del capitulo 5, es necesario algo para suavisar el cambio como una palabra o un tipo de letra distinto._

__ahora bien, yo se que esta falla es mala, pero cuando realizo asi los capitulos que en este fic han sido todos, suelo dejar un espacio muy considerable en la narracion cuando cambio de personaje para que se entienda que va a ocurrir dicho cambio, lo subo a ff, pero, por alguna razon que desconozco cuando lo agrego al fic ese espacio desaparece, no me di cuanta de esto hasta que tu me lo mencionaste, y que revise los capitulos subidos.

asi que para evitar que esto suceda me vere forzado a hacer lo siguiente: subdividir el capitulo en otros mas pequeños. me voy a ahorrar la explicacion por que se daran cuenta cuando eso ocurra. gracias por su paciencia y espero que esto por fin termine con todo aquello que pueda arruinar su lectura.

entre otras cosas estoy deseperado por acabar este fic pues tengo que trabajar en la adaptacion de otros dos para mas tardar ya, y no lo estoy haciedo lo cual es muy triste.

asi que les pido sus comentarios y tambien me encantaria escuchar sus propias teorias de como terminara este fic por que en verdad, me gustaria saber que es lo que pasa dentro de sus mentes y leer al menos una teoria antes de subir el ultimo capitulo que calculo sera dentro de otros 2 capitulos si todo sale bien los cuales no espero tardad mas de 10 diaz en subir el proximo capitulo antes de escribir el final.

les agradesco a los que ocntinuan leyendo hasta este punto y sin mas les dejo con el capitulo.

Darthshinji.

Dia 8.

Había llegado el día. Steve nunca creyó que esto ocurriera, desde que empezó a fraternizar con esos dos intentos ayudarlos para que pudieran sobrevivir el mayor tiempo posible, aun así eso solo era retrasar lo inevitable, pero ahora ya no tenía nada que lo atara a esa compañía ni tampoco a sus estudios enfermos con la gente, desde ahora el empezaría a tomar el control de lo que ocurría allí sin importar que para eso tuviera que llevarse a alguien por delante. Había empezado por sabotea los sistemas de archivos de compañía, y lo había conseguido gracias a un contacto, un gran pirata informático que como su nombre lo indica nunca había conocido pero que acepto de inmediato ayudarlo a infiltrarse en los ordenadores. Solo tenía que introducir un disco y ejecutar el programa que contenía, después de unos minutos el podía ir rompiendo candados para robar la información que contenía el disco duro desde la comodidad de su hogar.

Para su decepción descubrió que no estaban en red sino que cada ordenador era independiente limitado a la información que le introdujeran en su respectiva base. Por si fuera poco los archivos que se encontraban no eran muy claros y contenían una muy vaga idea de lo que se realizaba en esa base en específico. Había más ordenadores pero ya no disponía de tiempo, el proceso era efectivo pero largo, aunque eran pocos los que quedaban en actividad en la base no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto y que sonaran la alarma. Solo esperaba la señal de su contacto que reconocía por el alias de joystick, él le avisaría cuando había borrado todas sus huellas del sistema y entonces le daría luz verde a Steve para que pudiera continuar por su cuenta.

Su pie empezaba a temblar y dar pequeños golpes al suelo, una señal de nervios, se estaba desesperando –acaba de una buena vez- dijo en tono suave, aunque estaba solo no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto.

Ya casi terminaba de leer los archivos que habían robado para él, no podía dar crédito a lo que había leído, no entendía por completo como se relacionaba todo lo ocurrido, pero se podía dar una muy buena idea de lo que pasaba –demonios – hablaba con sigo mismo – tengo que sacarlos de aquí ahora mismo.

-cinco minutos y te dejo- eso es lo que escribió el pirata informático a Steve en el mensaje que le envio su celular. Se levanto y preparar su arma, quito el cargador y coloco uno nuevo, cargo dos más en sus bolsillos militares junto con una nueve milímetros que era su favorita, le encantaba, le parecía perfecta para enfrentamientos de corta distancia y precisión, justo lo que necesitaba para sacarlos de aquí. Se lamento un poco por aquellos jóvenes que sucumbieron rápido ante los efectos del experimento, ninguno salvo esos dos logro mantenerse hasta este momento, solo quedaba terminar lo empezado.

Sus cinco minutos habían terminado y él se había desconectado, ahora solo quedaba él para continuar –es la hora de brillar- se dijo con cierta ironía antes de atravesar la puerta y continuar a lo que le parecería el día mas largo de su vida.

8.1

Noel ya había despertado y se había alejado de t.k, continuaron sin hablar, ella no tenía mucho que decir pero, t.k tenía muchas preguntas por contestar.

-¿puedo preguntar algo ahora? – la voz de t.k se escuchaba tranquila dada la situación.

-no- respondió tajantemente noel.

-pero-

-por favor no lo hagas- lo interrumpía –creo que es mejor que no lo sepas-

-claro que no- insistía el rubio totalmente irritado –tal vez lo olvidaste, así que lo resumiré: anoche desperté descubriendo que había dormido contigo en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, tú me llamaste tonto por lo menos dos veces y cuando pido una explicación me pediste que continuara así hasta que despertaras y ahora que lo hiciste, ¿te niegas a darme una explicación de lo ocurrido?-

-si- fue su respuesta de una sola palabra.

-¿Por qué?-

-t.k, tal vez seas el único chico en el mundo que se queja por haber dormido junto a una chica-

-ese no es el punto- se tocaba la frente con su mano mientras volvía a especificar.

Noel camino un poco de allí para allá en la celda, intentaba no mirar a los ojos del rubio, estaba muy avergonzada por lo que había ocurrido – no lo entiendo, ¿acaso no te parezco atractiva? Si es así me disculpo por el mal rato que te hizo pasar-

-no, no es lo que quise decir- ya su hermano le había advertido de lo delicado que era tocar el tema cuando una chica se ponía en ese estado, empezaba a creer que nunca le pasaría, aunque no entendía por qué le vino ese recuerdo a la mente-

-¿o acaso?- volvía a tomar la palabra mientras se volteaba para verlo con sonrisa picara y ojos maldosos - ¿acaso querías hacer esto con ora chica?-

t.k se ruborizo por el comentario de su compañera, obviamente, pero se dio cuenta de que quería alejarlo del tema central -¿por qué no quieres decirme? – Volvía a intentar -¿Qué fue tan malo que no quieras contarme?-

-no es que haya pasado nada malo- de nueva cuenta desvió la mirada y se alejo unos pasos de el –es solo que, creo que sería mejor que no lo recordaras –

-Desde que llegamos aquí hemos intentado recordar, saber que ocurre, no me digas ahora que es mejor que no recuerde-

-te diré que t.k, te prometo que si logramos salir de aquí te contare todo lo que ocurrió anoche, ¿te parece bien?-

No le parecía bien, quería obligarla a que le dijera todo lo que quería saber, pero no tuvo tiempo; un sonido estruendoso capto la atención de ambos, giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta de la celda y observaron en silencio mientras se desarrollaban los acontecimientos que eran invisibles a su vista. Afuera allí, lejos de su lugar de estancia se escuchaban los sonidos de balas traspasando el viento y llegando a sus oídos –ya es hora- dijo noel con voz tranquila y seriedad en el rostro.

-¿Qué está pasando?- le preguntaba al observar que ella sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no tuvo tiempo de escuchar respuesta.

8.2

Rápidamente Steve apareció caminando por el pasillo y colocándose frente a ellos con su rifle de asalto en su mano izquierda mirando hacia el techo mientras decía.

-Nos llego la hora-


	10. Dia 9

muy bien, oficialmente solo falta un capitulo para terminar con esta adaptacion de una de mis historias, asi que antes de subirlo me gustaria que me dejaran su opinion de esto y tambien sus teoriasde como acabara esto.

el ultimo capitulo aclarara dudas sobrela historia y da pie a un final inesperado.

cualquier duda comentario amenaza o criticaconstructiva es bienvenida a esta historia.

y si estas leyendo esto lamisteriosacristal, por piedad no solo comentes errores tambien comenta sobre la historia por favor, no es que me queje o que no aprecie tus criticas constructivas, me encantan por que me ayudan a escribir mejor, pero uno puede malinterpretar el echo de que cada vez que comentas me des una lista de errorres y casi ningun comentario de la historia en si, es mucho pedir, por favor, por favor. (no es nada personal me encantan tus comentarios, pero tampoco te pases de lanza).

los dejo con el fic para que lo lean y lo disfruten, y si ven sin algun error de ortografia, no se obsecionen con el, piensen en su lugar feliz, pasen a otro parrafo y volveran a ser felices se los aseguro. Sinmas les dejo con el fic para que lo lean y disfruten.

Darthshinji.

Día 9.

-T.k por favor reacciona- gritaba desesperada Noel al rubio que se encontraba tirado en el suelo inconsciente. No sabía qué hacer con exactitud, le abrió el chaleco que llevaba puesto, coloco ambas manos en su pecho y comenzó a apretar, repetía lo mismo una y otra vez –uno, dos, tres – se detenía al terminar y después de unos segundo volvía a repetir el proceso. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos ante el terror de estar perdiendo a su amigo. –por favor t.k no te mueras- gritaba, pero en realidad su voz a penas y podía salir por el nudo en la garganta –tú has sido mi único amigo, el único que en realidad se preocupo por mi- no paraba de apretar su pecho, quera que su corazón volviera a latir, pero no había respuesta; ya no sabía que mas hacer, no tenía la preparación suficiente para reaccionar y lo único que tenia era desesperación. Un efecto de la Adrenalina es que te vuelve impulsivo, dejas de razonar y actúas por mero reflejo, en el caso de Noel su impulso fue golpear a t.k, golpeo su pecho una tras otra vez – reacciona maldición – grito con rabia.

9.2

-Aquí se termina todo - Steve mantenía el arma levantada apuntando hacia su objetivo: la encargada 02.

-Que significa esto Steve- sonaba irritada, no apartaba su vista del arma a la espera de tener una oportunidad de quitársela.

-Tengo que admitir que de todos, nunca me imagine que fueras tú -

-¿De qué me estás hablando?- preguntaba con autoridad y sin perder en ningún momento la compostura.

Steve arrojo las carpetas llenas de hojas de reporte. –esto fue lo que averigüe, aunque creo que tu ya sabias de esto, después de todo tu reputación dije que sabes más que cualquiera de lo que ocurre aquí adentro-

-Es cierto – respondía – se mucho de lo que ocurre aquí adentro, pero no lo sé todo- recogió lo que le había arrojado Steve y comenzó a hojearlos de manera vaga, poco de lo que se hallaba ahí se le hizo conocido, pero con ese tipo de trabajo ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Sé lo que parece Steve, pero yo no tuve nada que ver con eso-

-Ya escuche suficiente de ti- gritaba furioso, su mano apretaba con más y más fuerza el gatillo del arma, deseaba hacerlo con todo su ser –

-Tienes que creerme Steve, yo jamás haría una cosa así- insistía ella.

-Lo hiciste con ellos dos y todos los que cayeron en esta trampa, ¿qué te impediría haberlo hecho con ella?-

-Steve, escúchame –alzaba la voz para imponerse ante él, no le cabía la menor duda de que le dispararía, debía convencerlo antes de que lo hiciera o no saldría de allí con vida –yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que le ocurrió-

-Cállate –grito enfurecido –debería de…-

No tuvo tiempo de terminar; la puerta golpeo contra la pared y el sonido del azote irrumpió en la habitación, ambos vieron como aquel que entro extendió lis brazos y saco a relucir el rifle que tenía en su poder, no dudo ni por un segundo en jalar el gatillo, uno dos quince balas salieron disparadas de ahí; Steve intento reaccionar, uso toda su adrenalina para reaccionar a tiempo, giro su cuerpo para dar media vuelta, quiso apuntar y disparar, pero todo ocurrió tan rápido que el tiempo fue sencillamente insuficiente, las balas atravesaron su cuerpo antes de que pudiera responder el fuego enemigo, en cuanto a ella, había dado un salto para ponerse a cubierto, pero para su desgracia dos de esas balas la alcanzaron obligando a su cuerpo a dejar fluir el liquido vital pintando su uniforme a un color rojo intenso. El cuerpo de ambos termino en el suelo que se estaba llenando de sangre mientras su atacante sonreía satisfecho con su logro. Camino hacia el cuerpo de Steve y lo pateando su cuerpo levemente se cercioro de que en efecto hubiera perdido la vida, se giro hacia ella y acercándose repitió la misma operación, su cuerpo no se movía; no lamentaba haberse deshecho de Steve, pero consideraba un desperdicio haberla eliminado a ella también, la consideraba su amor platónico, en definitiva era su tipo. Se inclino hacia ella y tomando su cabellera alzo su rostro en el aire – ¿Por qué no hiciste que funcionara? Ahora estarías viva, y más importante junto a mí. Pero tenias que elegirlo a él – azoto el rostro de ella contra el suelo que soltó un golpe lo que causo cierto desahogo en él, no soportaba que siempre lo ignorara por mas intentos que hacía de cortejarla mientras que el, sin siquiera un mísero esfuerzo lograba hablar con ella cada vez que se le antojaba, no toleraba como incluso era ella misma quien lo buscaba para conversar. Volvió a dirigirse al cuerpo de Steve y lo pateo con odio, lo único que lamentaba era que ya no podía sentir dolor -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu? –Preguntaba a nadie en específico –soy mejor que tú en todo sentido, mejor hombre, mejor soldado, soy mejor en todo que tu y sin embargo te eligió a ti maldito imbécil- no dejaba de patear el cuerpo vez tras vez, no quedaba satisfecho. – soy mejor soldado que y aun así tú eras quien tenía el puesto de encargado cuando debería haber sido yo. No te soportaba, pero fingí que si esperando mi oportunidad de vengarme: yo fui quien lo hiso, yo matea tu hija infeliz, la mate haciéndote creer que fue ella, te puse en contra de ella, ¿pero sabes que es lo mejor de todo? – Había dejado de patear el cuerpo, se coloco de cuclillas hacia él y comenzó reír desquiciada mente con una sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara – ella era joystick- confesaba en voz alta mientras su risa aumentaba de tono mientras señalaba al cuerpo de ella al otro lado del cuarto – te puse en contra de quien intentaba ayudarte, nunca te lo dijo, le apuntaste directamente amenazándola, dios lo que hubiera dado por ver su expresión al ver como casi la matas, pero fuiste un cobarde, así que me vi obligado a entrar y terminar lo que tú no pudiste- se levanto y se dirigió de vuelta a ella mientras su risa continuaba en el –y tu maldita, tenias que haberlo odiado por eso, yo tenía que haber sido tu salvador, pero no lo odiaste, ni siquiera un poco, me obligaste a matarte estúpida- asesto una patada llena con todo su odio y desprecio hacia el cuerpo muerto de su compañera – consideren esto como su despido –

Se dispuso abandonar la habitación, se giro por última vez para verlos a ambos, su plan había salido mejor de lo que había planeado, aunque ella no había cedido como él se imagino su muerte podría traer mejores beneficios, con dos encargados fuera del camino los jefes tendrían que confiar en alguien para llevar adelante la investigación, con él como única opción no tendrán más remedio que volverlo encargado, después de unos mese de observar su desempeño lo pondrán a cargo de todo el proyecto, el sabe que puede lograrlo y lo lograra, solo tenía que hacerse cargo de ellos dos para culminar con su plan; dio un gran respiro mientras inflaba su pecho con energías recargadas y la mente clara un vez más, ya no tenía odio que expulsar hacia esos cadáveres, solo tenía que seguir con el plan y estaría ante la puerta más grande de su vida con los mejores beneficios y todo lo que lo separaba de eso ahora era esos dos, -pero no por mucho-

9.3

Abrió los ojos y trago una gran bocanada de aire, llevaba un par de minutos sin hacerlo, se incorporo del suelo de donde estaba recostado examinando su alrededor para percatarse de donde se encontraba.

Noel se sintió aliviada, no se pudo contener y se lanzo contra el abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que casi lo vuelve a tumbar en el suelo.

El noto las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, respondió el abrazo para poder calmarla. Poco a poco la alejo de él para poder verla mejor, una vez terminado el abrazo Noel se seco las lágrimas con las manos entre sollozos.

-Lamento haberte preocupado Noel – acerco su mano a su rostro y le seco algunas lagrimas que aun escapaban de sus ojos, acción que ruborizo a Noel.

Ayudo a T.k para que pudiera ponerse de pie, aun estaba débil en su estado actual.

-¿Donde esta Steve?- le pregunto a su compañera.

-Fue en busca de ella-

-Y a veo- ambos sabían que es lo que eso significaba, Steve le decía encontrarse con su destino, uno que el mismo había formado; la única pregunta que ambos tenían al respecto era: ¿volvería?


	11. Dia Final

Estoy muy satisfecho por el capitulo final del fic. Y tambien agradesco a todos los que comentaron sobre esta peculiar historia que empeso hace mucho en mi cabeza y ahora vio la luz en esta adaptacion. tambien gracias a lamisteriosaristal que ha comentado y criticado esta historia pero siempre para bien. tambien quiero escuchar todos sus comentarios sobre la historia, ademas de que me digan si les gustaria que haga una segunda parte. sin mas que decir les agradesco a todos los que se toman un tiempo para leer esto, sin mas que decir GRACIAS de DARTHSHINJI.

Dia Final:

Dicen que cuando estar por morir toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos; lo cierto es que cuando mueres tu cerebro empieza a procesar información a una velocidad impactante recordando un sinfín de detalles que te deja anonadado. En el momento en que Steve recibió los impactos recibidos por el arma de fuego logro ver a su atacante y más aun reconocerlo, fue en ese instante en que su mente recordó todo, no recordó su pasado, ni su infancia ni siquiera a su hija, en ese instante recordó todo lo referente a ese día, cada detalle relacionado con T.k y Noel, lo último que su mente logro pensar fue en esos dos y como los había sentenciado a muerte por sus acciones.

3 horas antes:

Rápidamente Steve apareció caminando por el pasillo y colocándose frente a ellos con su rifle de asalto en su mano izquierda mirando hacia el techo mientras decía.

-Nos llego la hora- abrió el cerrojo y deslizo los barrotes haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran los muchachos.

-Steve- grito T.k al verlo – ¿qué rayos está ocurriendo?- pregunto alterado.

Steve observo el rostro de T.k con ojos entrecerrados y después de unos instantes volteo a ver a Noel -¿Qué le pasa al chico?-

T.k desviaba la vista para observar tanto a él como a ella, empezaba a odiar la sensación que tenia cada vez que alguien recordaba algo que el no.

-No estoy segura- le respondía Noel a Steve – hoy amaneció así, creo que no recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió ayer-

-Solo esto me faltaba- refunfuño por lo bajo – no tenemos tiempo para esto – y con eso dicho tomo al muchacho del brazo y lo jalo afuera de aquel lugar.

-Espera Steve- protestaba el rubio – no entiendo lo que ocurre –

Pero Steve no le respondió, entre jalones lo saco afuera de la celda. Era la primera vez que T.k y Noel veía aquel pasillo desde que llegaron a aquel lugar, no superaba los dos metros y medio de ancho, pero si era bastante largo, mucho más de lo que podían haberse imaginado, tan largo que ninguno pudo saber a simple vista cuáles eran sus proporciones. Pararon por la celda en la que una vez se habían encontrado los otros rehenes en un principio, no habían limpiado la habitación por lo que ambos jóvenes podían ver a las claras las inmensas manchas de sangre que contrastaban con la estructura de color metálico, la única sensación que dejo entre los dos jóvenes fue miedo.

-Steve ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- le pregunto Noel.

-Créanme, no quieren saberlo – fue su respuesta.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes lo dijo, pero ambos sabían que aquello no era más que los errores de aquello con lo que estaban experimentando.

Pasaron un par de celdas mas, nada fuera de lo ordinario en comparación con lo anterior; al llegar a la quinta celda, Steve la abrió y los metió adentro.  
>-Esperemos aquí un momento- Steve se metió con ellos adentro, abrió la puerta que daba al sanitario y los metió dentro.<p>

Aguardaron allí cerca de diez minutos, siempre en silencio, por orden de Steve. Ninguno de los dos hacia nada excepto mirarse, se observaron fijamente durante todo ese tiempo y nada más. No tardo mucho antes de que escucharan las detonaciones de un arma de fuego, después otro se le unió; Noel se agacho, tapo sus oídos y cerró los ojos intentando ignorar aquello que sucedía a su alrededor. T.k al igual que Noel se agacho, casi a nivel de suelo, el sonido de las detonaciones se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, tomo del brazo a Noel y la jalo hasta tumbarla en el suelo, coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza para protegerla y se quedaron quietos esperando a que todo terminara.

Cada segundo que paso fue una tortura para ellos, pero finalmente termino. La siguiente preocupación de ambos fue: ¿Qué paso?  
>Lo único que esperaban era que al abrir la puerta Steve estuviera del otro lado. T.k se incorporo, alargo la mano y deslizo la puerta.<p>

Poco a poco acerco su mano a la puerta titubeando a cada movimiento debido al miedo de imaginarse lo que podría haber detrás de la puerta; atrás suyo, Noel estaba con el corazón en la mano mientras los nervios la carcomían viva, de pronto se empezó a escuchar ruido, movimiento, esperaban poder oír a Steve llamándolos a salir, pero no fue así; el ruido de pasos se acercaba a ellos, dos, cinco, y de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Chicos, ¿están bien? –

Claro que Noel cayo rostro al suelo por el susto que aquello le había provocado.  
>T.k ayudo a levantar a Noel del suelo, pero ella pedía que la dejaran allí un momento, que le permitieran continuar en el suelo mientras su mente se tranquilizaba después de aquella ola de terror que la envolvió.<p>

Steve le concedió un par de minutos -2 minutos chicos, el tiempo no está de nuestro lado-

T.k se preocupaba por Noel, quien no daba señales de vida –debió ser demasiado para ella- se dijo a sí mismo. Alzo la vista hacia el sanitario y vio los agujeros de balas que provoco el encuentro de Steve, un par de aquellos habían pasado rosando de donde estaban tirados, al verlo no pudo menos que agradecer seguir con vida; regreso la mirada hasta Noel, se le acerco un poco y coloco una mano sobre su cabeza en un intento de confortarla un poco.

Noel tembló un poco al sentir la mano de T.k encima de ella, no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante tal gesto, algo infantil en su opinión, pero de algún modo era lo que necesitaba para recobrar el ánimo, el solía darle tal sensación desde que lo conoció, - ahora veo por qué es el guardián de la esperanza- murmuro en lo bajo.

-¿Dijiste algo?- le preguntaba el rubio al escucharla hablar.

Noel se incorporo y procedió sentarse en el suelo, desvió la mirada de T.k para evitar que viera su sonrojo. –No me puedo creer que no recuerdes nada de ayer-

-Es verdad – recordó de golpe – necesito que me pongan al corriente – dijo mientras volteaba a ver a ambos.

-¿Que le paso al chico?- preguntaba Steve.

-Amaneció de esa manera esta mañana, creí que tu pudieras decirnos lo que ocurrió- explicaba ella.

-No entiendo cómo es eso posible, pero no tengo tiempo para entenderlo, debemos movernos rápido- y el no perdía tiempo, rápidamente retiro el cargador con municiones bajas de su rifle, metió la mano en su chaleco y saco uno nuevo para colocarlo de inmediato –Lo mejor es que te resuma lo ocurrido –

-Básicamente- explicaba Steve – hoy es su día, ya han estado aquí lo suficiente, por lo que ahora les ayudare a salir de este lugar-

-¿Es posible salir de aquí?- le preguntaba T.k lleno de esperanza en los ojos.

-No les daré falsas esperanzas- un comentario que podría bajarles la moral, pero era necesario que lo entendieran por completo, tenían que saberlo –las posibilidades son muy bajas; si es posible o no, hoy lo averiguaremos, no me detendré por nada hasta que los saque de aquí-

-¿Qué pasara contigo?- se obligo a preguntarle.

-Eso ya no importa, ni siquiera a mi-

-¿Estarías dispuesto a ir tan lejos por nosotros?-

-Si- le contesto a T.k- estoy más dispuesto que nunca, así que en marcha-

Steve se levanto y procedió a caminar enseñando la dirección a la cual deberían dirigirse. T.k dio unos pasos cuando noto que Noel no se había levantado aun del selo, retrocedió hasta donde se hallaba y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie a lo cual ella acepto su ayuda. Una vez hecho esto ambos prosiguieron por el camino recientemente pintado de rojo dando pruebas de lo fiero del encuentro anterior, al salir de la celda, tirado en el suelo en un charco del liquido vital, estaba el cuerpo del soldado que intento detenerlos en su huida; Noel voltio para verlo, no pudo evitar tal acción, pero T.k le puso una mano en los ojos, no creyó que le ayudara ver aquello en ese momento y ella así lo entendió, movió los sin dejar escapar ruido alguno formando las palabras gracias. Continuaron caminando en línea reta hasta el final de aquel corredor, allí se encontraba Steve esperándolos, se encontraba frente a una puerta que los conduciría a la siguiente parte de su fuga en un intento de recuperar sus vidas de las cuales fueron arrebatados.

La iluminación en el corredor empezó a cambiar, s luces se encendían y apagaban en un tono rojo escarlata, - demonios- gruño Steve –ya dieron la alarma, pensé que tendría más tiempo –

Los jóvenes voltearon hacia el corredor observando la puerta con el miedo de que en cualquier segundo aparecerían un centenar de guardias disparando a diestra y siniestra.

-Descuiden- los tranquilizaba Steve – hay menos de diez guardias en toda la base, tenemos tiempo antes de que nos encuentren-

Después de haber dicho esto, Steve abrió la puerta que conectaba hacia su siguiente locación y la atravesaron deprisa. La nueva habitación estaba tan desierta como la anterior; Steve cerró la puerta y le coloco el cerrojo, era una barra de acero que atravesaba la puerta la cual evitaba ser forzada desde el exterior. Tanto como T.k como Noel quedaron admirados por las dimensiones del lugar en donde se hallaban.

-Steve, ¿Qué es esto?- preguntaron curiosos.

-Esto- les respondía el- es el comedor.

-Pero es inmenso- replicaba Noel.

-Antes de que empezara este "experimento" por usar una expresión, esta base solía ser usada para pruebas masivas, había por lo menos un centenar de soldados. Para atender a tantos se construyo esta parte: tres pisos provistos de alimentos para todo un ejército, pero ahora solo queda esto-

Se dirigieron rápidamente hacia las escaleras para subir al segundo nivel.

-¿Por qué junto a las celdas?- dijo Noel.

-Porque está aislado de esta, la puerta por la que pasamos nunca se abría, además es a pruebas de ruidos, esta sellado de las demás secciones, así es cada habitación es este complejo, totalmente aislado de la anterior-

Avanzaron hasta llegar al área de cocina, Steve reviso la habitación y saco lago de comida, la trajo para que los chicos comieran un poco.

-Pensé que teníamos prisa- comento el rubio al ver aquello.

-Siempre hay tiempo para comer algo- les dijo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro – es una táctica de supervivencia, una buena comida levanta la moral, eso es algo importante-

-Pero- interrumpía Noel.

-Descuiden- respondía a la pregunta antes de que fuera formulada –ya les dije que son solo unos pocos guardias, además, solo saben que la alarma fue accionada, no saben que es lo que ocurrió, buscarme será lo último que se les ocurra, y menos aquí-

Con el último comentario de Steve, ambos muchachos decidieron hacer caso y comieron un poco; para su fortuna, el comedor dejo de estar en servicio hacia apenas unos días, por lo que había comida en buen estado, los refrigeradores seguían funcionando por lo que ayudo a conservarla en perfectas condiciones. Noel se acerco a uno de los refrigeradores y saco algunos frascos, se acerco a una de las mesas y comenzó a preparar un emparedado; T.k se le quedo viendo a su compañera al verla -¿mantequilla de maní y jalea? ¿En serio?- pregunto un tanto extrañado.  
>Noel refunfuño por el comentario -¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunto un tanto enojada.<br>-Nada- le respondía- es solo que me parece un poco…-  
>-¿Infantil? Si ya lo sé-<br>-No, no lo digo en mal sentido- se explicaba el- es solo que no creí que tuvieras ese gusto-  
>-¿Te parece raro?- preguntaba un poco tímida.<br>-No, me parece algo tierno-  
>El rubio se preparo uno igual y ambos comieron, Steve tenía razón, les levanto la moral.<p>

A pesar de ser una comida sencilla la sintieron como un manjar comparado con lo que habían comido en aquella celda. Noel miraba en ocasiones a T.k sonriéndole procurando que este no se diera cuenta. De repente se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia Steve.

-Oye Steve- alzo un poco la voz dado que este se había apartado de ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- respondía él desde otro lado del comedor.

-¿Crees que sea seguro usar los celulares? – una pregunta inquietante –Solo quiero usar la cámara-

-si tienes un acceso directo supongo que está bien siempre y cuando no divagues mucho en el- fue su respuesta, aunque temeroso, si tenía cuidado no debería pasar a mayores; había revisado algunos archivos y por lo que leyó, las cámaras de los celulares eran inofensivas como siempre.

Noel volvió con T.k y saco su celular para desconcierto del rubio, y se puso a un lado suyo, estiro su brazo que paso por el cuello de su compañero y lo jalo hasta que sus cabezas estuvieron junas, activo la cámara del celular y enfocando desde un ángulo un tanto elevado tomo la fotografía.

-Noel ¿qué haces?- pregunto obviamente por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Solo quería una fotografía contigo, como recuerdo de esta situación de la que nos reiremos en el futuro. Es curioso – prosiguió ella- eres el primer chico con el que me tomo una foto-

-¿Es en serio?- le extraño esa declaración.

-No soy muy sociable, eres el único chico al que considero como amigo-

-No sé qué decir- lo dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-Supongo que es raro para ti, de seguro tienes toneladas de fotos con tus amigos, pero para mí es una nueva sensación, solo quería saber que se siente tomarte una foto con un amigo que aprecias, se que se oye patético para alguien como tú, pero es así como me siento-

T.k medito un poco en lo que le había confesado su compañera, no sabía qué hacer o decir exactamente ante eso, pero de pronto se le ocurrió algo: saco su celular con cierto miedo y activo la cámara, se acerco a Noel y la abrazo exactamente igual que como ella lo había hecho con el -Sonríe-  
>Noel se sorprendió por esto, como ella había dicho era una sensación nueva para ella, por alguna razón que no entendía se sentía muy bien, la sonrisa salió de manera espontanea.<br>-Uno, dos, tres- el clic que se oyó después confirmaba que la imagen había sido realizada. Después de todo esto los ánimos de ambos jóvenes estaban recuperados –Steve- grito de nuevo Noel – Ven para acá, también deberías tomarte una foto con nosotros-

-No se los recomiendo- se negaba amablemente –Además, el que tengan esas cosas en uso me da escalofríos, además ya es hora de marcharnos-

Ambos muchachos guardaron sus celulares para proseguir el camino. Más adelante encontraron otra puerta, una que los acercaría al final de la oscuridad. Steve tomo el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de poder girarlo el joven de la esperanza lo detuvo.

-Steve, quisiera preguntar algo antes de continuar, es importante-

-¿Qué ocurre?- quito la mano de la puerta y se voltio observando directamente a T.k.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas?-

-Porque pienso que es lo correcto- respondió de manera directa.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora y no antes? Volvía a insistir.

-¿Adonde quieres llegar? –

-Intento entender-

-Siempre has sido así- soltó una pequeña sonrisa burlona cuando dijo eso –desde el primer día que te encerraron en este lugar, después de todo lo que pasaste y no has cambiado ni un poco –

Tanto T.k como Noel se miraron fijamente leyendo el pensamiento del otro por medio de la expresión en sus ojos y concordando al respecto el uno con el otro.

-No podemos recordar el primer día ¿verdad?- le pregunto el rubio.

-Solo lo diré una vez así que préstenme su atención por favor: No me gusta mi trabajo, la unía razón que me permitía aguantarlo eran ciertos beneficios que me daban, por esos beneficios hice cosas horribles, entre ellas romper la ley, secuestrar, mentir, engañar y encerrarlos a ustedes en este lugar. Me odie por todo eso pero no tenía otra opción, ahora que esos beneficios son "innecesarios" ya no tengo por qué aguantar más esto, así que decidí que ya habían pasado suficiente tiempo en este agujero, razón por la cual voy a sacarlos aquí. ¿Quedo claro?-

-Si señor- por alguna razón, el verlo actuar de esa manera tan…militar no pudieron evitar reír y menos aun soltar esa respuesta sarcástica, incluso Noel se puso en posición de firmes y dio un saludo típico de soldados; a pesar de que tenía sus razones que obviamente no quería explicar con lujo de detalle, lo que consideraron importante es que los estaba ayudando, y eso es lo más importante ahora.

Una broma infantil de parte de esos dos, pero lograron sacarle una sonrisa, la única persona que había tenido tal poder en el era su hija –esos dos- pensó para si mismo.

-Bien, entonces continuemos-

Pasaron adelante con la siguiente sección, a estas alturas ya nada les sorprendería-, se trataba de una serie de habitaciones, en su totalidad oficinas, cuartos cerrados de tamaño para el trabajo de una persona, archivero y computadora en un escritorio terminaban la decoración de cada una de ellas.

-¿Ahora que Steve?- le pregunto Noel a la espera de nuevas órdenes.

-Nada-

Se le quedaron viendo atónitos, por un segundo creyeron que estaba bromeando, pero no era así.

-Ustedes quédense aquí y escóndanse- prosiguió sin tomar muy en cuenta las objeciones de ellos; objeciones como: ¿Por qué? Sin embargo, Steve pensó que tenía cosas que arreglar, asuntos en los cuales ellos no tenían participación sin mencionar el peligro que envolvía.

-Lamento decirles esto pero: No me volverá a ver- esa fue la repentina confesión.

-Espera un segundo Steve, ¿Qué estás diciendo?- no había duda de que esos dos se estaban imaginando lo peor.

-En este punto me separo, sea cual sea el resultado final no volveremos a vernos-

-Steve- T.k tomaba la palabra -¿A qué te refieres con "sea cual sea el resultado"?-

-Tengo asuntos pendientes aun aquí- respondía – después de eso lo mejor será que desaparezca –

-¿Y nosotros?- pregunto con miedo en la voz la chica.

-Me asegurare de que ya estén lejos de aquí: tengo un aliado, uno de adentro, les ayudara a salir, lo reconocerán por su uniforme, tiene gravado el número 05; también me ayudo a conseguir eso- saco de su chaleco un sobre y se los entrego a Noel, ella lo miro fijamente preguntándose que era aquello –esto es lo que pudo conseguir en tan poco tiempo, parte de la información de lo que estaban haciendo con ustedes, solo le di una hojeada pero no entendí mucho de lo que ahí viene, espero que ustedes lo entiendan mejor, léanlo cuando mejor les parezca-

Quisieron convencerlo de que se quedara con ellos pero fue inútil, ya estaba decidido y nada lo detendría de realizar su objetivo, solo quedaba despedirse.

-Fue un placer conocerte Steve- el rubio le extendió la mano agradeciendo la ayuda que les había dado.

-Gracias por todo- añadió Noel.

Steve respondió el saludo –les debo una disculpa, yo los metí en este lio en primer lugar-

-Eso no importa- respondieron ambos.

Eso fue lo último que logro recordar Steve; recordó perfectamente la última vez que los vio antes de despedirse de ellos, y tenía razón, jamás os volvería a ver, no de la manera en como hubiera deseado. Se lamento de muchas cosas y deseo haberlas hecho de un modo diferente, pero ya nada se podía hacer al respecto. Y fue todo, su mente empezó a responder cada vez menos a su entorno, lentamente ya no sintió nada y su ser desapareció no sin antes tener una última cosa en mente: el deseo de que aquellos dos pudieran lograr escapar de allí, que su muerte no hubiera sido en vano.

Por fin 05 había descargado toda su ira con esos dos cadáveres, fue muy satisfactorio y no le importaba lo perturbador que sonara aquello; ya se encontraba terminando la segunda fase de su plan, la primera era por supuesto: ganarse la confianza de Steve y luego traicionarlo, ahora que todo se desarrollo de manera tan conveniente podía tomar ventaja de ello.  
>Acababa de telefonear hacia las oficinas contándoles su propia versión de la historia, de cómo el encargado se rebeló quitándole la vida a 02 junto con algunos soldados mas, de cómo los conejillos de indias estaban extraviados dentro de las instalaciones, y no podía haber deseado un mejor resultado: debido a que a dos encargados estaban muertos y con él como el único con el conocimiento suficiente para seguir el proyecto lo hacen dieron de inmediato a encargado, con total autorización para tomar las medidas necesarias para restablecer el control en la base y restablecer los experimentos. -A partir de aquí será pan comido, me encargare de esos mocosos, restableceré los experimentos, revisare los archivos de encargados sobre lo que ya habían adelantado, tengo la mente mas despejada, veré algo que ellos no, se me ocurrirá algo que ellos no podían pensar, y entonces el proyecto se terminara con migo al frente y tendré suficiente para poder retirarme y disfrutar de mi vida y de mi dinero, tal vez en otro país donde disfrutara de la vida, quizás Hawái, será grandioso – lo único que le faltaría será a 02 a su lado pero se engaño a si mismo pensando que era ella quien se lo perdía.<p>

Camino de manera muy lenta hacia la puerta, quería disfrutar el momento, había detectado la localización de esos dos gracias que restableció los monitores que Steve había logrado deshabilitar.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y entro, ambos jóvenes se estremecieron al escuchar como esta se abría, pero se relajaron al ver el número en su uniforme, se tuvo que contener para no burlarse de ellos al pensar en lo incrédulos que eran.  
>Le dio una gran satisfacción al ver como la sonrisa de los dos chicos se borraba de inmediato al ver como les apuntaba con la pistola que había tomado como recuerdo de su encuentro con Steve.<p>

-Ustedes volverán a donde se encontraban- disfruto tanto decir aquello -pero si se niegan- levanto aun más el arma haciéndola brillar con la luz del escenario.

Apunto directamente hacia la cabeza de la chica, en total control de la situación a su parecer.  
>Noel estaba petrificada y sus piernas no hacían lo que le ordenaba, cayó al suelo por el miedo casi al punto de desmayar y no podía levantarse. T.k sintió miedo al pensar en que podía perder la paciencia y disparar hacia ella. Se le acerco a noel sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco.<p>

-Te ayudare a levantarte- le dijo casi susurrando.

-Aquí se acaba todo, no podremos salir de aquí- estaba a punto de romper en lagrimas ante la situación.

-No es así, tu saldrás de aquí, te lo garantizo- en todo momento se cuido de que no le escuchara.

Ayudo a Noel a levantarse del suelo y lentamente caminaron hasta la puerta observando cómo les seguía el rastro con la pistola.

-Irónico- soltó las palabras en voz alta para que ellos le escucharan- -esta misma pistola les estaba ayudando a salir de aquí, y ahora los volverá a encerrar-

-Esa arma era de Steve ¿no es verdad?- se armo de suficiente valor el rubio para verle a la cara y preguntarlo con tono desafiante.

-No te preocupes- le respondió con soberbia – pronto le preguntaras –pero no tu – se dirigía a Noel – tu y yo vamos a pasar un rato muy divertido juntos-

Un comentario que enfureció a T.k, apretó los puños sin darse cuenta de ello. Pero tenía que esperar, estaba esperando su oportunidad; conocía a los de su tipo, el tipo de persona llena de orgullo y soberbia, con ese tipo de personas solo ocupaba un descuido de su parte.

Noto como aquel soldado desvió la mirada hacia Noel, allí su oportunidad que estaba esperando y más le valía no desperdiciarla.

Estiro el brazo y sujeto le sujeto la mano con la que sostenía el arma, después con la otra mano sujeto con fuerza la punta del arma, con la mano con la que le sujetaba la mano de aquel hiso presión hacia abajó y con la mano con la cual sujetaba la punta de la pistola hacia arriba, el dedo que tenía en el gatillo fue atrapado por el movimiento y el hueso sucumbió rompiéndose.

El arma fue arrojada, ahora estaba desarmado y herido, si en algún momento tenia oportunidad de ganar era en este instante. Tomo impulso y dando algunos pasos hacia el frente, dio un salto y flexiono su pierna para golpear con la rodilla en su pecho.

Aquel soldado sintió el dolor de la rodilla del rubio, le saco el aire –Maldito mocoso- dejo escapar las palabras de odio e irritación contra su agresor.

Junto sus manos y las entrecerró formando un solo puño con ambas, girando la cadera y los brazos tomo impulso y dio un fuerte golpe al rostro del soldado para proseguir con su ataque. El impacto tuvo éxito pero golpeo parte de la dentadura provocando que sus manos sangraran.

-Maldita sea- no podría dar crédito a lo que ocurría, era un soldado con entrenamiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y aun así un simple niño le estaba lastimando, no se lo iba a permitir.  
>Tomo una bocanada de aire lo más rápido que pudo, alzo la vista y observo como aquel rubio se volvía a dirigir hacia él, olvido por completo todo su entrenamiento y dejo que su furia dictara sus acciones: Soltó una patada en el estomago del chico y lo hizo retroceder un poco, después con ambas manos tomo los hombros de aquel y golpeo con su rodilla su abdomen como venganza de lo que le había hecho, pero no se detuvo, siguió dos, tres veces más hasta que el cuerpo de t.k se desplomo en el suelo.<br>-Todavía no termino- tomo al joven y lo puso de vuelta de pie, intento defenderse, aunque mareado logro conectar una parada al costado, en las costillas. Se retorció por el dolor; tenía la sensación de que el muchacho sabía lo que hacía, debía reconocer que tenía agallas, respondió el ataque, lo golpeo en el rostro tan fuerte que su boca escupió sangre. Lo volvió a levantar del suelo puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para axficiarlo, aprovecho su estatura para levantarlo en el aire para incrementar el dolor.  
>T.k estaba en las últimas, su cuerpo apenas y tenia aire y comenzaba a perder la conciencia.<p>

05 se sentía de nuevo con el control de la situación, una sensación que siempre le venía bien, pero no podía explicar porque creía olvidar algo importante – la niña – recordó, su orgullo lo había dejado con el juicio nublado, estaba cometiendo demasiados errores.

El arma que habían arrojado al principio no cayó muy lejos, Noel la había recogido, espero hasta que llegara el momento adecuado y cuando lo encontró tomo acción -Suéltalo- grito ella y después, con la culata del arma lo goleo con todas sus fuerzas. Cayó al suelo soltando a T.k quien rápidamente fue tendido por Noel, -no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien –su preocupación en ese momento era no perder tiempo y dirigirse contra el número 05 para dejarlo fuera de combate, no, incluso podrían forzarlo para que los sacaran de aquel lugar.

Noel hiso a un lado su preocupación por T.k, lo ayudo a levantarse y se dirigieron hacia el soldado que gateaba alejándose de ellos, rebusco algo en su chaleco y cuando ellos se acercaron lo suficiente lo mostro para que ambos pudieran verlo.

-¡Demonios!- grito Noel quien de inmediato cruzo sus brazos para taparse la vista, volteo sin ver al frente para ver a T.k y se asusto al ver que seguía viendo, parado sin hacer nada más que ver hacia el frente, había sucumbido ante el experimento.

Lo que le mostro a aquellos dos era un celular, uno de los tantos que habían quedado del puñado de gente que sucumbió en esa estancia, tenia grabado un video, al mostrarlo ante ellos intentaron protegerse de sus efectos, pero solo Noel lo logro.

-T.k no- su lamento no sirvió de nada, después de un instante el se había desplomado en el suelo.

Guardo el celular en su chaleco de vuelta y saco una segunda arma, aquella que era de su propiedad y la apunto hacia Noel, a pesar de que tenía el arma no sabía usarla y aunque lo hiciera, su falta de experiencia y entrenamiento la harían fallar. Ahora que volvía a tener el control de la situación se tomo un poco de tiempo para inspeccionar la habitación, no se había dado cuenta de lo que ellos estaban leyendo justo cuando entro allí, de inmediato reconoció aquello como los reportes del experimento.

-Maldito seas Steve- no se dirigía a nadie en particular; después volvió a ver a Noel quien no sabía si seguir apuntándole con el arma o ayudar a su compañero caído.  
>-¿Qué tanto leyeron?- exigía una respuesta directa de parte de ella.<br>Noel supo de inmediato de que estaba hablando –Lo suficiente- le respondió.

-Entonces ya sabes lo que le podría ocurrir ¿verdad?-

Empuño el arma con más fuerza y apunto contra 05 deseando que estuviera en una buena posición -ambos los leímos- se refería a T.k –

-¿Y qué tanto sabes?-

-Allí solo ay reportes extraños: hace años muchos niños sufrieron convulsiones a escala masiva, lo curioso es que muchos dijeron no recordar lo ocurrido, por alguna razón me suena familiar.

-Ha, ¿y sabes que lo ocasiono?-

-La versión oficial decía que fue culpa de un episodio de anime, un mero accidente; lo que no entendíamos era ¿Qué tenía que ver con nosotros? Steve dijo que allí encontraríamos la respuesta, así que lo que yo pienso que aquello no fue un accidente, y que lo que paso en esa ocasión lo siguen haciendo en este lugar-

-Bravo- diera la impresión de que estaba satisfecho con la respuesta de la chica - Estoy muy impresionado, Steve estaría orgullosos no hay duda de ello, y tienes razón, aquí seguimos experimentando con ustedes-

-¡Acaso no les importa!- grito furiosa – están destruyendo la vida de muchas personas ¿para que hacen todo esto?-

-lo hacemos por nuestro país- sorprendía con su respuesta –lo hacemos porque lo defenderemos sin importar el precio; no somos monstruos solo estamos dispuestos a hacer lo necesario por él, y no me importa pasar por encima de ti en lo más mínimo- le tenía en la mira y dispararía si se negara a cooperar.

-¿Así que por eso es todo esto?- le reclamaba ella – por un mero sentimiento nacionalista, ¿por esa tontería murieron todos aquí?-

-Y lo harán ustedes de no cooperar- reafirmaba de nuevo –así que te sugiero hacerlo por las buenas-

-No- respondió tajante.

¿Cómo dices?- no se esperaba esa respuesta de Noel, pensó que debió de haber perdido la cabeza -¿Y que, piensas amenazarme?-

-Exacto- respondía valerosamente.

-Bien, la niña tiene coraje, ¿Qué harás, dispárame?- pregunto con sarcasmo en la voz.

-No exactamente- volteo a ver a T.k, seguía en el suelo, no podía hacer nada más que rogar para que su plan funcionara; apretó el arma en su mano y uso toda su determinación para colocarla en su cabeza.

-Espera, ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- su sarcasmo había sido sustituido por su preocupación.

-Si no nos dejas ir no me dejaras opción que dispárame- se esforzó al máximo por sonar convincente.

-No lo harías-

-Como yo lo veo- explicaba ella – si me quedo aquí moriré de igual manera, excepto que si muero ahora echare a perder su experimento-

Esto estaba complicándose más de lo que le habría gustado, tenían documentos con información de todos los sujetos de prueba, y los archivos sobre ella tenían razón, recordó haber leído que ella tenía un IQ de al menos 130, algo sorprendente, nunca se imagino que ella podría ponerlo ante tal situación.

-Yo tengo una situación parecida, si los dejo ir no tendré sujetos con los cuales experimentar, desde mi perspectiva, muertos o libres, igual no me sirven-

-Mira niña- continuo el – lo que hacemos es por una mejor causa, no somos criminales, aunque no lo creas nosotros no somos más que simples soldados, una división ms del gobierno ¿acaso no quieres lo mejor para tu nación?-

-No- respondió directamente –no me interesan esas tonterías, lo que ustedes hacen no es más que una abominación con las personas-

-Piensa lo que te ofrezco- le interrumpía – te conozco bastante bien: tus padres te creen solo un estorbo y estoy bastante seguro que ni siquiera se preguntan por qué desapareciste, sin amigos y nadie te está buscando, aquí serás útil, necesaria, más de lo que te ofrecen fuera de aquí, incluso más de lo que te ofrece tu amigo- extendió la mano apuntando hacia t.k –se que lo ves como tu amigo, pero él tiene su vida, sus amigos su familia, tal vez una novia, tu solo te convertirás en una carga para el-

Noel giro para ver a su compañero, las palabras que le dirigió aquel le lastimaron –Te crees muy listo- la expresión de sus ojos dejo claro su enfado y su determinación de disparar de ser necesario.

-No lo hagas- le advirtió, y después observo, una fracción de segundo en la que ella volteo a ver al rubio, y entonces lo entendió –el te gusta no es así- Noel volteo a verle sorprendida, aunque intento desmentir la afirmación pero él no le creyó –si te suicidas y me hechas a perder nuestros estudios, te aseguro que me encargare de encontrar la peor de las torturas para tu amigo-

Noel se quedo muda ante aquello, intento pronunciar algunas palabras, pero fue incapaz, esa acción delato su debilidad.

-Me escuchaste, ¿Qué harás?- le pregunto.

-¿Por qué, porque yo?- pregunto al saber que ya no tena poder alguno ante la situación.

-¿Aun no lo sabes? Cuando una enfermedad nueva surge ¿Quién es más importante, aquel que se contagia ó aquel que no?-

No fue sino hasta ese momento, con esas palabras en que su mente comenzó a entender lo que había pasado: cuando llegaron a ese lugar descubrieron que los habían separado en grupos, en un principio ellos se imaginaron que se encontraban en el grupo de los eran susceptibles, pero eso que dijo el soldado "¿Quién es más valioso, el que se contagia o el que no? –Soy inmune- fue su conclusión.

-Bingo- le reafirmo.

-Aun no lo entiendo-

-No te culpo- volvía a tomar la palabra el numero 05 – sabias que los norteamericanos tienen armas sónicas-

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?- le preguntaba Noel.

-Experimentan y desarrollan nuevas armas cada vez más sofisticadas, hoy en día las armas sónicas que desarrollan son muy primitivas, pero llegara el momento en que serán las nuevas armas para la guerra, y nosotros no permitiremos que se adelanten más que nosotros; tal poder podría hacerles creer que son invencibles, alguien debe ser capaz de detenerlo si llegan a salirse de control. El arma más poderosa no será el sonido, será la luz, sus ojos serán su propia destrucción. Eso es lo que experimentamos aquí intentando perfeccionarla. Lamentablemente sus efectos no se pueden controlar, y varían mucho según el individuo, desde convulsiones hasta pérdida de memoria. Cuando ustedes llegaron había 4 personas que eran inmunes incluyéndolos a ustedes dos.

-Pero incluso yo sentí alguno de esos efectos ¿Cómo es posible?-

-Así es- le explicaba- les devolvimos sus celulares con un video grabado, el mismo que pasaron en las sala del cine, a pesar de que sus mentes se resistían poco a poco se sucumbieron, incluso la tuya, pero algo paso, no sabemos cómo pero tu mente, estando al punto del colapso, se volvió totalmente inmune. ¿Ahora entiendes porque eres tan importante? Dentro de tu mente se encuentra el secreto para poder controlar el arma definitiva.

Ella guardo un momento de silencio para poder procesar la información, todo aquello le parecía increíble pero de alguna forma extraña coherente.  
>-Entonces ¿soy más valiosa de lo que el es?-<p>

-Su mente es vulnerable, no nos es de mucha utilidad- le respondía sinceramente.

-Entonces tengo una propuesta-

-Te escucho- le cedía la palabra.

-Tienes razón, allá afuera no le he importado a nadie, por eso decidí quedarme-

-¿por tu propia cuenta?- pregunto un tanto incrédulo.

-Si – respondió mientras extendía sus brazos hacia los lados –les dejare mi cuerpo y mi mente ara que experimente y hagan con ellos lo que quieran, y así estar más cerca de completar su arma perfecta- terminando de decir esto, regreso el arma a su lugar, apuntando a su cabeza –mi única condición es que lo dejen a él irse de aquí-

Se rasco la cabeza un poco y después negó con esta –imposible, sabe demasiado-

-Pero- interrumpía – el video, el suele perder la memoria con el video del celular.

-Es posible- señalo dando a entender que sabía lo que ella pensaba- si el efecto es así en el, posiblemente podría olvidar todo pero solo si lo mantienes el suficiente tiempo y eso puede ser arriesgado. Si estas dispuesta a eso estoy dispuesto a dejarlo ir, como te dije, no nos es necesario, ya no sacaremos ningún dato de él-

-Entonces ¿tenemos un trato?- pregunto con cautela.

El la observo fijamente y noto la determinación en sus ojos –debe de gustarte mucho- le dijo burlonamente –soy hombre de palabra, si tú te quedas aquí incondicionalmente, para que hagamos contigo lo que queramos, el se ira, pero solo si logra olvidar lo ocurrido, si lo logras entonces tenemos un trato-

Le aventó el celular a Noel –ya sabes que hacer, te estaremos esperando afuera- y salió de la habitación, fuera de allí lo estaban esperando tres de los guardias que aun se encontraban en las instalaciones, a tiempo para escuchar esta conversación, no estaban muy de acuerdo con esto, pero no podían poner en duda su decisión, acababa de ser ascendido a encargado y con poder para tomar las decisiones importantes, ellos solo eran guardias sin voz ni voto y cuestionar las ordenes puede ser muy peligroso, aun así uno tomo valor para hablar.

-Señor ¿está seguro de esto? No deberíamos negociar con ella-

Para su fortuna, 05 estaba de muy buen humor para pasar por alto el atrevimiento –si olvida la memoria no es una amenaza, si no lo hace morirá por la exposición del video, sea como fuere ya no obtendremos datos con él; además, lo que me importa es esa niña, su mente nos será de mucha utilidad, no puedo esperar a iniciar los experimentos- dejo a uno en la puerta para que esperara a Noel, el resto le siguió mientras avanzaba a la área de comunicaciones para registrar el avance a sus superiores.

-¿Ya limpiaron la oficina?- le pregunto a uno de ellos.

-Si señor- le respondieron, después solo uno continuo hablando –ya recogimos el cadáver-

Se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver a los dos soldado con mirada profunda -¿El cadáver?-

-Así es, el de antiguo encargado – le contestaron.

-¿Que paso con 02?- pregunto nervioso.

-No entiendo, solo había un cadáver en la habitación-

Al escuchar aquello su primera acción fue correr, corrió hasta el lugar donde ocurrió el tiroteo, abrió la puerta de un solo movimiento seguido de los dos soldados que lo siguieron todo el trayecto.

-¡Aquí!- grito desesperado –aquí estaba 02, justo aquí – movía sus manos rodeando el lugar donde la había dejado por última vez- pero ninguno de los dos le supo dar razón de ella, en lo que a ellos respecta en ese lugar solo se encontraba un cadáver.

Le tomo un tiempo recobrar el juicio, después ordeno que regresaran a la sala de monitoreo y revisaran los video de seguridad, además de estar alerta por si aun se encontraba en las instalaciones, además tenía que reportar aquel incidente, ese fue su lluvia en el desfile –maldita sea- exclamó antes de separarse de los soldados que lo acompañaban; no tenía ni un día con el puesto y ya sentía la presión.

-T.k por favor reacciona- gritaba desesperada Noel al rubio que se encontraba tirado en el suelo inconsciente. No sabía qué hacer con exactitud, le abrió el chaleco que llevaba puesto, coloco ambas manos en su pecho y comenzó a apretar, repetía lo mismo una y otra vez –uno, dos, tres – se detenía al terminar y después de unos segundo volvía a repetir el proceso. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos ante el terror de estar perdiendo a su amigo. –por favor t.k no te mueras- gritaba, pero en realidad su voz a penas y podía salir por el nudo en la garganta –tú has sido mi único amigo, el único que en realidad se preocupo por mi- no paraba de apretar su pecho, quera que su corazón volviera a latir, pero no había respuesta; ya no sabía que mas hacer, no tenía la preparación suficiente para reaccionar y lo único que tenia era desesperación. Un efecto de la Adrenalina es que te vuelve impulsivo, dejas de razonar y actúas por mero reflejo, en el caso de Noel su impulso fue golpear a t.k, golpeo su pecho una tras otra vez – reacciona maldición – grito con rabia.

Abrió los ojos y trago una gran bocanada de aire, llevaba un par de minutos sin hacerlo, se incorporo del suelo de donde estaba recostado examinando su alrededor para percatarse de donde se encontraba.

Noel se sintió aliviada, no se pudo contener y se lanzo contra el abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que casi lo vuelve a tumbar en el suelo.

El noto las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, respondió el abrazo para poder calmarla. Poco a poco la alejo de él para poder verla mejor, una vez terminado el abrazo Noel se seco las lágrimas con las manos entre sollozos.

-Lamento haberte preocupado Noel – acerco su mano a su rostro y le seco algunas lagrimas que aun escapaban de sus ojos, acción que ruborizo a Noel.

Ayudo a T.k para que pudiera ponerse de pie, aun estaba débil en su estado actual.

-¿Donde está Steve?- le pregunto a su compañera.

-Fue en busca de ella-

-Ya veo-

Al decir esto Noel descubrió que T.k había olvidado por completo los acontecimientos al menos de la última hora, cosa que ahora ya no le resultaba extraño.

-T.k ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-

-Recuerdo que íbamos a leer los archivos que Steve nos dejo -respondía –

-Y vaya que leímos – intento hacer una broma para aliviar la tención que se acumulaba en la mente.

-Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a perder la memoria, pero siempre puedes contármelo todo después Noel-

-De hecho- le interrumpía ella –creo que es buen momento para confesar una cosa-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto curioso

-Lo de anoche- dijo un poco avergonzada.

Entonces el rubio empezó a hacer memoria, y recordó que se refería a cómo es que terminaron durmiendo junto "en el sentido más estricto de la palabra" y que ella le había prometido contarle la verdad cuando todo esto terminara.

-Pero, ¿Por qué ahora?- cuestiono.

-Creo que es lo justo- contesto, así que T.k se dedico a escuchar la explicación.

-Yo nunca fui muy sociable – empezaba ella – tal vez era mi manera de ser que los ahuyentaba, el caso es que nunca tuve amigos, no les agradaba a ellos ni ellos a mí, al menos hasta que te conocí; desde que tuvimos ese incidente en el cine hasta como me sacabas adelante aquí adentro, y sin más paso lo que nunca imagine que me pasaría con ningún chico.

-Noel ¿Qué estás diciendo?- le pregunto un poco ruborizado.

-Digo que yo me enamore de ti- confeso directamente pero estaba tan avergonzada que apenas y podía verle a los ojos.

-¡Que!- exclamo totalmente sorprendido.

-No importa mucho; tú eres el único que me trato bien y como a una chica, el caso es que yo se que tu no sientes tal cosa conmigo, por eso te pedí un favor aquella noche-

-Que durmiera contigo- se contesto así mismo el rubio.

-Si – continuo Noel –fue algo tonto, pero tú me lo concediste, nunca te di las gracias por ello-

-No sé qué decir-

-No digas nada- le interrumpía ella –soy yo la que te debo agradecer y también pedir perdón, te forcé a esa situación, y por eso ahora te quiero pedir un último favor-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Quiero que me des un beso-

-¿Cómo?- la cara del rubio se había vuelto Tan rojo que casi brillaba.

-Ya te dije que nunca había tenido amigos, mucho menos un novio, no significa que nunca quise tener uno, soy una chica después de todo. Por eso quiero pedirte ese último favor-

-Es que, yo, bueno- titubeaba al no saber qué decir.

-Se que no te gusto de esa manera, pero quisiera que mi primer beso me lo dieras tu-

No sabía que responder ante tal petición; en lo que a él respecta ella se había convertido en una gran amiga, pero nada más, no le gustaría ceder a eso sabiendo que era algo tan forzado por la situación, aun ahora le sorprendía que hubiera cedido a dormir con ella. Noel no espero la respuesta, tomo sus hombros y empezó a acercar su rostro al suyo –si no quieres que lo haga solo tienes que detenerme, pero si no – dejo incompleta la frase, cerró los ojos y siguió acercándose cada vez más a su compañero, quien, por alguna razón fue incapaz de detenerla. Al final ambos terminaron uniendo sus labios en un beso, después un rato se separaron.

-Gracias- dijo al terminar –y perdón – añadió al fin.

-No tienes porque disculparte- señalo él.

-Espero que de algún modo lo hayas disfrutado- lo dijo en voz baja tratando de que no la escuchara, pero él se dio cuenta a pesar de esto.

Desvió la mirada de ella para pensar un poco en que responder a eso, después regreso a verla –de hecho – no termino de hablar, para ese momento Noel ya había sacado el celular y puesto el video para mostrárselo a T.k quien lo vio directamente antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de ello.

-Lo siento mucho T.k pero no permitiré que te quedes en este lugar- de alguna manera, al hablarle aunque no le podía escuchar, la hacía sentirse un poco mejor, quería pensar que al decirle todo aquello e alguna manera su mente lo retendría, que de alguna manera la recordaría, pero sabía que no seria así, que nadie la recordaría, nadie que la echara de menos, eso es lo que más le dolía, que él no la recordaría –Quien sea quien sea la muchacha que te gusta debe ser la más afortunada, quizás en otras circunstancias hubiera terminado diferente; gracias por los favores, me hiciste feliz. Ahora que lo pensó no sé si aquel fue tu primer beso, pero al menos no lo recordaras- y entre lagrimas y un nudo en la garganta logro decir –ojala nunca cambies- tardo mucho tiempo, como le había dicho aquel soldado, un muy largo tiempo mostrándole aquel celular; recordó que hace no mucho casi muere por el efecto del celular pero de funcionar lograría que el volviera a su vida normal; ella era la que no tenia familia alguna que la extrañara y mucho menos que la buscaran, no tenía amigos y básicamente estaba sola en el mundo, lo único bueno que le había pasado era él, y no permitirá que muera en este lugar; la había protegido lo mejor que había podido, ahora le tocaba a ella para variar. Al terminar su tarea estaba inconsciente en el suelo, se le acerco y le dio un beso por última vez. Salió de la habitación donde ya la estaban esperando.

-¿Ya terminaste?- le pregunto el guardia que la esperaba en la puerta.

-Si- contestaba sin mirarle - ¿Qué harán con él?-

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, cumpliremos con el acuerdo-

VARIOS DIAZ DESPUES

El sonido del despertador combinado con la luz del día pegando en su rostro logró incomodar lo suficiente al rubio como para despertarse. La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe.

-T.k ¿todavía no estás listo?- pregunto kari mientras veía la escena que le daba la contestación a esa pregunta – quedamos en vernos hace media hora- reclamo al joven.

-Perdóname kari, me quede dormido, dame unos minutos para estar listo y nos iremos-

El rubio empezó a cambiarse mientras kari esperaba en la sala, tomo el celular de T.k, había quedado en pasarle algunas fotos.

-Estoy listo- bajo de su cuarto para encontrarse con ella -¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?- le pregunto.

-Que tal al cine-

-¿Tan temprano?- se quejo.

-No tenemos porque ir ahora, puede ser más tarde-

Dejo el celular a un lado mientras se ponían de acuerdo a donde ir primero, tenían que ponerse al día después de pasar dos semanas sin verse. Ambos se marcharon; ella había abierto el archivo de su celular, estaba revisando lo que le había enviado, en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba la fotografía que se había tomado con Noel, la única prueba de que la había conocido y también de que había sobrevivido a un destino horrible, uno a la que ella acepto para sacarlo a él, y no importa que le la viera porque era incapaz de recordarla.

T.k regreso para recoger su celular que había olvidado, lo tomo y lo cerro provocando que el archivo se cerrara evitando así que él pudiera verla. En lo que a él respecta estaba feliz de ver a kari después de tanto tiempo y no podía pedir más, estaba feliz con su vida, Noel estaría feliz de saber que así es, y mientras ella supiera que el regreso para ser feliz, ella podía soportar aquella vida de experimentos sabiendo que él no tendría que hacerlo pensando que tal vez, de algún modo, el lograría recordarla.

Fin.


End file.
